Admirer Secret
by EliannKamui
Summary: Dipper Pines a su reingreso a la segundaría comienza a recibir cartas de un anónimo pero quien era aquel que dejaba cartas constantemente en su casillero quien parecía saber cada uno de sus movimientos y respuestas. Y quien pondría su mundo de cabeza.
1. Letter

Era un nuevo día en la segundaría de Gravity Falls, otro día asqueroso y horrendo, así era, posiblemente él ya estuviera acostumbrado a las bromas y burlas que le hacían, no solo por su marca de nacimiento, si no por su inteligencia.

Al parecer para muchos había cosas para hacerle burla, su carencia de vello corporal, el sonido de su voz, su torpeza y muchas cosas más enumeradas en largas listas, suspiro mientras abría su casillero el día finalmente acababan y se podría marchar de allí, pero algo le resultó extraño dentro de su casillero si dentro, estaba una carta de sobre amarrillo y una rosa del mismo color, debía ser una broma, alguien sabia la clave de su casillero.

Tomo la carta observándola no tenía remitente, ganas de hacerla bolita y lanzarla lejos no le faltaba no con el enojo que tenía, pero decidió no hacerlo quien sabe que deidad se lo impidió en cambio la abrió para leer su contenido de seguro alguna broma de mal gusto.

 _¡Hey pino! Al fin me atreví a escribirte, si ya se lo que estás pensando, es otra mala broma, no, no lo es, quiero decirte que me gusta, antes de que pienses "si esto no es una broma porque no me lo dices de frente" seamos sinceros si te lo dijera de frente también pensarías que es una broma y me dirías que no, seguro que ahora tienes una sonrisa pensando bien me conoce, o si te conozco y tengo que decirte que me encanta cada pequeño aspecto de ti, desde tu marca de nacimiento, tu cabello castaño tus ojos chocolate, algo muy común pero tu si sabes lucirlo desde eso que haces con tu mano cuando estas nervioso, hasta tu manía por morder los bolígrafo o los borradores de los lápices cuando estás muy concentrado, si parezco un acosador raro, tal vez lo soy y pensaras está loco ¡Seguro que sí! ¿Pero cuál es tú punto? Sabes pino me gustas, me gustas bastante._

 _Nos leeremos en mi próxima carta, no la deseches, así que._

 _¡La realidad es una ilusión, el universo un holograma! ¡Compra oro! ¡Bye!_

 _Para Dipper Pines "Pino"_

 _De un Dorito muy sensual. ∆_

Al terminar de leer la carta suspiro, bueno el tipo en realidad había respondido antes de que el formulara las palabras, era extraño sumamente raro y en todas tenía razón como si leyera sus pensamientos, estaba seguro que eso era una broma pero le ánimo, la carta estaba escrita con una perfecta y hermosa caligrafía mejor que la que él tenía debía admitir, la miro detenidamente pensado en desecharla, pero no lo hizo la guardo en su bolsillo, tal vez porque era la primera vez que alguien le dedicaba algo, nunca había recibido una carta o tarjeta ni siquiera en San Valentín no era normal que el chico "raro" de la segundaria recibiese algo así, tomo la rosa amarilla que traía dicha carta oliéndola un aroma muy dulce, una ligera sonrisa se posó en sus labios cerro su casillero y se fue.

Lejos de él escondido detrás de unos casilleros observando sus reacciones se encontraba un rubio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para luego retirarse del lugar.


	2. Pine thee

De manera sorprende para Dipper todos los lunes a exactamente la hora de salida estaba una carta con una rosa amarilla en su casillero poco a poco le iba intrigando el hecho de saber quién era esa persona que dejaba dichas cartas, aquel que le dejaba una sonrisa en sus días malos y es como si supiera que todos los lunes eran su peor día para arreglárselos al final, comentarios ingeniosos y palabras carentes de coherencia, a veces era como si entablara una conversación con él pues siempre sabía lo que él respondería.

No era que sintiera algo por aquel que se hacía llamar Dorito sensual, pero le daba curiosidad por conocer a alguien que a su parecer era más extravagante que él, gracias al cielo y a que ambos crecieron él tenía ahora su propia habitación que ya no compartía con su gemela porque estaba seguro que ella le preguntaría el porqué de las cartas guardadas en una caja debajo de su cama.

En total ya tenía cinco cartas y con la que ahora tenía eran seis, apenas eran principios de febrero, al llegar a su casa más específicamente su habitación cerró la puerta para que su hermana no entrara de improvisto coloco la rosa amarilla en un jarrón que allí tenía saco la carta de su bolsillo y se dejó caer en la cama la abrió para volverla a leer.

 _¡Pino! adivina qué, plante un pino en mi casa es que estaba acompañando a mi hermano a una botánica muy aburrido para mí, pero él insistió en llevarme y ya que no tenía nada mejor que hacer con mi vida decidí acompañarlo eso y los ojitos de perrito que tiene mi hermano menor son demasiado convincentes ¡Divago! lo sé, pero es que cuando vi ese pino allí solito me recordó tanto a ti que no pude dejarlo allí, no, así que lo plante en mi casa junto a las rosas amarillas, así le harán compañía y ya no estará tan solito ¡¿no es genial?! Así cuando lo mire me acordaré de ti cada vez, te dejo una foto ahora esta pequeño pero pronto crecerá como el amor que siento hacia ti, si, si ya sé deja esa locura de estar enamorado de mí etc.…etc.…etc… pero no._

 _Así que no leemos en la próxima carta recuerda._

 _La realidad es una ilusión, el universo es un holograma ¡¿Cuándo vas a comprar oro?! Bye._

 _Para mi amado pino._

 _De un Dorito muy sensual. ∆_

Dipper dejó escapar una risa por las locuras de ese tipo, tomo la foto de un pequeño pino rodeado de rosas amarilla para leer lo que había escrito atrás.

 _Este pino que plante es el amor que siento hacia ti mientras más crezca y se fortalezca más lo hará mi amor. Espero que en algún momento el tuyo crezca hacia mí._

No creía que el amor de absolutamente nadie crecería hacia él, soltó un suspiro mirando aquella foto para luego sacar la caja debajo de su cama y colocar la carta allí, se dejó caer en la cama sin pensar en absolutamente nada para luego hacer una mueca –Ya veremos Dorito –le regalo aquellas palabras al aire para levantarse a hacer sus tareas –


	3. Valentine's Day

Era el día que más odiaba, el día más jodidamente empalagoso del año San Valentín la segundaría estaba cubierta por adornos de corazones y osos de rosa y rojo chillante, escarchas y pancartas con amor y como no si fue su misma hermana quien se encargó de adornar toda la segundaría, sabía o presentía que ese día no recibiría nada ni siquiera era lunes para que el dorito le dejará algo así que convencido de esto, se fue hacia su casillero para llevarse una gran sorpresa de este salieron varios corazones, hasta que una bolsa de corazones de dulces le cayó directamente en la cara.

-¿pero qué? –tomo el paquete de dulces para mirar dentro de su casillero, había un peluche con forma de triángulo tenía un ojo un moño y un sombrero era extraño pero sabía de quien era ese peluche la forma triangular no podía ser de nadie más el dorito –

Extrañamente no tenía nada más además de ese montón de corazones el paquete de dulces y el peluche, todos miraban impactados aquella escena en donde el raro de la segundaría que nunca había recibido nada tenía tal detalle.

-Vaya pero si le dieron regalo a Dippy –El castaño solo se avergonzó por ello, saco sus cosas del casillero metiendo el paquete de dulces para luego irse al salón donde vería su clase –

Pero allí también le esperaba otra sorpresa, sobre su mesa había una carta en color amarillo esa era del dorito lo sabía, tomo rápidamente la carta antes de que sus compañeros comenzaran a ingresar y la guardo en su bolsillo.

Mentiría si dijera que durante toda la clase no estuvo deseoso de leer el contenido de dicha carta, pero así fue no lograba concentrarse pensando en lo que decía estaba ansioso pero logro soportarlo, cuando llego la hora del almuerzo tampoco consiguió leerla, Mabel le hablaba emocionada de todas las cartas que había recibido ella, chocolates y dulces, estaba muy feliz.

Mientras él se resignaba a esperar para leer el contenido de dicha carta, al ser la hora de salida se sentía más emocionado, al llegar a su casillero noto que estaba una rosa amarilla y una nota con aquella perfecta caligrafía; _¿A qué no le préstate atención a la melosidad en todo el día? ∆_

Era lo que decía aquella nota, soltó una ligera risa ese bastardo, tenía toda la razón durante todo el día estuvo tan concentrado en lo que podría decir aquella carta que no observo a todas las parejas melosas haciéndolo sentir miserable por su perene soledad.

Tomó el peluche guardándolo en su bolso, el paquete de dulces y la nota, sostuvo la rosa con sumo cuidado oliendo su dulce aroma, para comenzar a retirarse de igual forma, en el camino choco con alguien llevaba muchas bolsas consigo.

-Auh –Se quejó – ¿oye por qué no miras por dónde caminas?

-Lo siento solo tengo un ojo –Comentó aquel con quien se tropezó, delante de él estaba el chico más popular de la segundaría Bill Cipher, un chico rubio y atractivo con la que muchas chicas y chicos tenían deseo de salir era alguien sumamente extravagante además de que en realidad si tenía un solo ojo, todos se preguntaban la razón de esto pero el rubio no daba a conocer su secreto –

-Eh… lo siento –Se puso sumamente nervioso al tener ese orbe como el oro observándole, el rubio solo se encogió de hombros –

-Igual no podía ver por dónde iba –Sostuvo –Sabes, ten –le entrego dos de las bolsas para luego levantarse de donde estaba –Son demasiados para mí –Con eso se marchó –

Ahora estaba sumamente confundido el chico más popular de la segundaría le había dado algo de San Valentín, bueno algo que no quería, miro las bolsas para notar que eran puros dulces y chocolates que de seguro le habían regalados, se encogió de hombros para tomar las bolsas e irse.

-¡Dip-Dip! –Expreso su hermana observándole con una gran sonrisa –Veo que te han dado también regalos ¡Eso es tan genial!

-Me los dio Cipher….

-¡Cipher! –Exclamo la castaña – ¿Te refieres a Bill Cipher? El chico más candente de la segundaría y con quien todos desearían tener una oportunidad ¡Te envidio!

-Mabel no me dejaste terminar –Contestó –Me lo dio por que me tropecé con él, esto son los regalos que le han dado a él y que obviamente no quiere, siendo sinceros le dieron tanto dulce como para volverse diabético así que no es raro que le haya entregado a alguien las bolsas.

-Dipper –Habló Mabel –Bill siempre recibe una gran cantidad de regalos el día de San Valentín.

-Eso es obvio –Contestó –

-Pero siempre se lo entrega a su hermano Will –Expreso –Nunca jamás de los jamases se lo había dado a nadie más que no fuera su hermano.

-siempre hay una primera vez para todo ¿no? –Respondió mientras enarcaba una ceja –

-O tal vez hay amor ¿eh? ¿Eh? –Sonrió mientras que con su codo le golpeaba el brazo repetida veces –

-O quiso hacer su acto de caridad del año y le entrego bolsas de regalos a quien no tenía ninguna ¿eh? –Pronuncio de manera seria Mabel se quedó pensativa por un momento –

-Posiblemente –Susurro –pero me gusta pensar más en el amor así que es mi opción –Habló mientras formaba un corazón con su mano y Dipper rodaba los ojos su gemela nunca cambiaria –

Llego a su casa mientras Mabel emocionada le mostraba los regalos y tarjetas que le habían dado de San Valentín a su madre, subió las escaleras para adentrarse a su habitación cerró la puerta tras de él, dejo los dulces cerca de su mesa de noche para abrir su bolso sacando el peluche de aquel triangulo lo miro detalladamente hasta gracioso era el peluche, lo dejo en su cama, lastimosamente la rosa se le había dañado se le habían caído unos cuantos pétalos al momento de tropezarse con Cipher suspiro para dejar lo que quedaba de la rosa en el jarrón, saco la carta dejándose caer en la cama y se dispuso a leerla.

 _Pino, realmente no sé cómo comenzar esta carta por qué. . . bueno es por el día más meloso del año y siendo sinceros lo aborrezco sé que tú también he visto la cara que pones de mátenme estos días, pero bueno me esmere e intente hacerte un regalo, siendo sincero es la primera vez que lo hago ¡Así que siéntete orgulloso! tienes el amor de alguien tan grandioso como yo ¿no te parece estupendo? Rodar los ojos no es de educación pino, bueno me gustas pino ya lo he dicho muchas veces ¡¿Cuándo te va a quedar claro?! Debería meterte una bombilla en la cabeza a ver si ilumina tu mente, no dejo de pensar en ti has invadido mi mente desde hace bastante ¿sabes desde cuándo? te lo diré desde quinto grado estoy así, porque tú y yo nos conocemos pero estoy seguro que no te acuerdas de mí, está bien no me molesta el hecho de que hayas conocido al niño más hermoso y maravilloso del mundo y no te acuerdes de él ¡¿Es enserio pino?! ¡Yo soy inolvidable! Espero te hayan gustado mis regalos ¡Sabes! Yo me auto-regale un peluche de pino ¡Yo si me amo! No como tú ser sin corazón que aun dudas de lo que siento, sabes ayer tuve la horribles ganas de decírtelo de frente de decirte lo mucho que me gustas, pero aun no es el tiempo, no lo es porque aún no sientes nada por mí, tal vez un ligero afecto, así que esperare el tiempo._

 _Por qué pino, me encuentro contigo todos los días, te observo con muy pocos amigos mayormente es con tu hermana Mabel, entonces escucho las burlas hacia ti, me dan unas ganas de callar a toda esas bolas de ignorante porque tú eres lo más hermoso pino, ere lo más bello en este universo carente de sentido, ere la más bella estrella del cielo Dipper, las estrellas como tú que son las más brillantes del cielo suelen querer ser apagadas por otras estrellas y es que tienen envidia de tu brillo._

 _¡¿Vez lo que haces?! Sacas lo más repulsivo de mí, lo cursi… ¿qué me haces?_

 _No leemos en la próxima carta, nunca olvides._

 _La realidad es una ilusión, el universo es un holograma ¡¿Cuándo me vas a hacer caso de comprar oro?! Bye._

 _Para un Pino muy sensual._

 _De tu amado Dorito. ∆_

Dipper soltó una ligera risa, pero tenía razón, él no sentía nada por el dorito además de curiosidad por saber quién es nada más… pero por lo demás, no, no lo sentía, tal vez, no estaba seguro de ello tenía curiosidad por saber quién era nada más.


	4. Night of insomnia

Hoy nuevamente había una carta en su casillero aquello no debería extrañarle tal vez debería hasta estar acostumbrado a esto, pero había distintas variables por la que aquello podría ser infrecuente, era jueves por la tarde había una carta en su casillero, con una rosa de color azul claro y sobre todo sobre esta carta había una nota con una caligrafía muy diferente a la del dorito pero al mismo tiempo era hermosa la nota decía; _"Por favor ayúdalo"_ en letras azules.

Aquello era sumamente extraño pero solo se encogió de hombros y agarro la carta, guardándola para oler la rosa tenía un olor muy suave y dulce, era una fragancia distinta a la de la rosa amarilla, entre decidir que fragancia le gustaba más podría decir que la de la rosa amarilla de eso estaba seguro.

Al ingresar a su casa y como de costumbre se dejó caer en su cama comiendo algunos dulces que aún le quedaban del día de San Valentín, abrió la carta notando que la letra si era el dorito y simplemente comenzó a leer.

 _Realmente no sé por qué te escribo esta carta Pino, supongo que necesito desahogarme no es como que te la vaya a entregar ni mucho menos, pero en estás noches tan largas, tan silenciosas, tan oscuras, vienen fantasmas que sinceramente preferiría que se quedaran en la tumba, fantasmas que me torturan y no me dejan dormir, como si no hubiera salvación de ellos, como te dije con anterioridad tu y yo nos conocimos cuando estábamos en quinto grado específicamente un día de San Valentín tú estabas llorando en el armario del conserje, entonces para que dejarás de llorar yo te entregue una tarjeta de San Valentín ¿te acuerdas de eso? bueno de hecho la tarjeta no la había hecho yo la hizo mi hermano menor y me dijo que se la entregara a una persona especial, te la di a ti, días después específicamente el 20 de febrero a las cinco de la tarde horario de salida fui secuestrado junto a mis hermanos._

 _Nos confiamos, me confié, fuimos descuidados realmente, dijeron que nuestros padres nos habían mandado a buscar con ellos fue una horrible mentira, nos llevaron a un terrible lugar y mi hermano mayor y yo fuimos golpeados por protestar, estuvimos días encerrados allí, aterrados, nos tenían con poca comida y casi nada de agua. . . a veces cuando el hombre que nos tenía cautivo se enojaba porque nuestros padres no deseaban pagarle la suma de dinero bajaban a golpearnos por el hecho de que éramos sumamente inútiles._

 _El 27 de febrero justamente a las 11:45 se llevaron a mi hermano menor de nuestro lado, porque mi padre había pagado una cantidad de dinero solo para salvar a uno de sus hijos y decidió que sería él, no odio a mi hermano de hecho me alegra que haya sido él porque de los tres él siempre ha sido el más débil, mi hermano mayor y yo nos quedamos por días más, nos dejaron allí para morir así de grande es el amor de nuestros padres como podrás apreciar. . . a los días de que se llevaran a nuestro hermano, unos hombres extraños bajaron al sótano donde estaban encerrados y nos llevaron a la fuerza nos iban a matar._

 _Recuerdo vívidamente todas las palabras que dijeron, como nos matarían, nos quitaran los órganos y nos venderían para darnos algo de "utilidad" tenía miedo, un miedo que me paralizaba, me dejaron en una mesa de metal, me quitaron la ropa, me ataron de manos y pies y a veces siento sus manos repulsivamente asquerosas descendiendo por mi cuerpo, diciéndome lo tersa de mi piel y que sería divertido despellejarme, diciendo todo absolutamente todo lo que podría hacer con mis restos porque vivo yo no era de utilidad._

 _Y todas las operaciones serían llevadas a cabo mientras estábamos vivos, te puedo decir que es un infierno cuando sientes el bisturí abrir tu carne y cuando lentamente de la manera más lenta van sacando una parte de ti y tu lo vez, gritas del dolor de la agonía, pero te rindes porque sabes que no hay escape, no lo hay ese es tu destino tienes que aceptar que sufrirás dolor tras dolor hasta que expriman lo último de ti._

 _Ese 2 de mayo a las 3:30 cuando perdí una parte de mí, mi padre decidió pagar la suma de dinero restante para salvarnos a mí y a mi hermano, era demasiado tarde ya no seriamos los mismos, ni mi hermano, ni yo, a los dos nos habían arrebatado una parte de nosotros, cuando regresamos a casa mi hermano menor lloro durante toda la noche las lágrimas que nosotros dos no podíamos derramar por orgullo más que otra cosa._

 _Nuestros padres pagaron una operación para devolvernos lo que nos faltaba pero sinceramente odiaba verme en el espejo con aquella parte que no era mía y que no sabía yo a que niño se la habían robado como lo intentaron conmigo. Me enteré que mis padres realmente no, nos salvaron de aquel terrible final por el hecho de amarnos y querernos, si me creyera eso sería muy ingenuo de mi parte en el testamento de mi abuelo está que para obtener la herencia como tal tienen que tenernos a los tres o pasará a ser confiscada hasta que el hijo que esté vivo crezca y pueda controlarla, si los tres morimos la herencia pasará al estado._

 _Mi abuelo era sumamente inteligente y odiaba a mi padre quien adopto el apellido de su familia para poder controlar las finanzas, se podría decir que el único calor paternal que mis hermanos y yo hemos conocido realmente ha sido el de nuestros abuelos lamentablemente murieron cuando éramos más pequeños aun por "causas desconocidas" pero siempre pensaré que fue mi padre quien los mando a matar, pero mi abuelo siendo como era siempre termino poniéndole una traba, mi padre no es el legítimo dueño de la herencia somos nosotros tres y solo puede usarla mientras nosotros seamos menores de edad._

 _Si te hablo de mi madre bueno ella es más un trofeo que una madre, desde muy niño aprendí que no debía confiar en nadie ni en mis padres, que la única familia que tenía era mis dos hermanos y que el mundo era cruel e inclemente._

 _Y en noches como está no puedo evitar pensar en eso… y aquí estoy, luego de una pesadilla en mi momento de mayor debilidad, demostrándoselo a otro humano como si fuera alguien realmente patético… oye pino, estoy loco ¿verdad? oye pino, no tengo salvación ¿verdad? oye pino, no merezco el amor ¿verdad? oye pino. . . me siento muy cansado… oye pino…no tengas lastima por mí, por qué yo aborrezco la lastima, oye pino… eres el primer ser humano además de mis hermanos en el que me atrevo a pensar que es importante en mi vida._

 _Oye pino, pino, pino, Dipper ¿quisieras ser esa estrella que me guie a casa ahora? porque estoy perdido._

 _Oye Dipper cuando estuve allí en esa camilla mientras sentía como el bisturí laceraba mi piel y cavilaba en mi muerte inminente no pensé en mis padres, no pensé en mis hermanos, pensé en ese adorable niño que conseguí llorando en el armario del conserje porque no le habían dado una tarjeta de San Valentín, dándole lo que no planeaba darle a nadie._

 _Luego pensé ¿qué sería de su vida? Crecería, cambiaria, trabajaría, se casaría, tendría hijos… silenciosamente me lamente, por que desee estar allí, ser parte pero no podía por que moriría, me entristecí por que no tendría la oportunidad de seguir hablando contigo, de volverte a ver siquiera, pero sobreviví._

 _Quise verte pero nos cambiaron de escuela, intente buscarte pero Dipper no es tu nombre, luego de lo que había pasado no me permitieron salir de casa al menos que fuera con guardaespaldas y lo de seguridad eran unos pesados no me dejaban pero ni comerme un caramelo esos malditos y por suerte del mundo caímos en la misma segundaría bueno no me atrevía mucho a hablarte por que la primera vez que me miraste me diste una cara de tan queridos amigos, esa de si te me acercas te mato y fue tan lindo de tu parte._

 _Pero aquí estamos y escribiéndote, confesándote todos mis miedos, rayos realmente nunca entregaré esto, pero ahora me siento un poco mejor aunque ya será de día, oye pino… nos vemos._

 _Para un Pino que no la leerá._

 _De un Dorito triste._

 __Dipper se había quedado sorprendido por aquella carta que contenía distintas cosas sobre todo estaba sorprendido por lo que aquel que siempre le enviaba cartas y le sacaba una sonrisa estaba más profundamente triste que él.

-"por esa razón decía ayúdalo" –pensó hizo una mueca, de alguna forma tenía que ayudarlo se sentía mal por no poder hacer nada -

Mientras tanto en la gran mansión Cipher se encontraba Bill buscando como loco por toda su habitación, pero no había nada hasta que un pensamiento vino a su mente.

-Will –Rápidamente salió de su habitación – ¡William Cipher! –Exclamo para tocar la puerta del nombrado –

-eh. . . ¿si? –la abrió con algo de miedo –

-Tu estuviste en mi cuarto temprano en la mañana, algo me falta por casualidad ¿lo tomaste? –enarco una ceja el menor bajo la mirada –

-No –contestó –

-A sí, bueno –Con eso se iba a retirar y el menor sonrió de manera ligera –

-"¡Qué bueno al fin pude mentir bien!" –pensó con algo de triunfo –

-Que mal que eres muy malo mintiendo Will –Con eso se volteó –Ahora dime que hiciste con la carta.

Ese podría haber sido el funeral de William Cipher pero opto por la opción de encerrarse en el cuarto de Philip algo que salvo su vida…por ahora.


	5. The letter of a pine

Bill estaba sumamente enojado como se atrevía el tonto de su hermano a entregar esa carta ¡Ni siquiera planeaba dársela! ¡Solo deseaba desahogarse! sacar aquellos demonios que no le dejaban dormir pero no el estúpido de su hermano menor tenía que meterse y de paso Philip tenía que defenderlo y culparlo por ser tan marica, desgraciados.

No le hablo a sus hermanos por días se sentía traicionados por estos, así que al llegar a casa los ignoraba olímpicamente y se encerraba en su habitación como un niño en su rabieta personal contra dos de sus hermanos, ni siquiera sabía que decirle a su pino se sentía sumamente humillado por que conociera sus demonios, se colocó sus audífonos mientras ignoraba los llamados de Will y todas las veces que le pedía perdón.

Ese fin de semana intentaba escribirle una carta para que olvidará todo lo que había leído pero siempre terminaba haciéndola bolita y aventándola a un rincón de la habitación, mascullando fastidiado.

Ese lunes en la tarde cuando le decía a su maestro que iba al baño, camino hasta el casillero iba a abrirlo colocar la rosa y la carta e irse pero algo llamo su atención allí había una carta esta tenía un arbolito de pino pegado, con curiosidad la observo para ver que decía; _Para el dorito._

Sonrió para dejar su carta y la rosa marchándose, se fue hacia el baño y en uno de los cubículos abrió la carta tenía demasiada curiosidad.

 _Hola Dorito que se atreve a importunar en mi casillero todos los lunes sin falta alguna ¿sabes que eso está mal verdad? aunque claro eso no te importa, uh aunque no sé muy bien por que escribí esto si te soy sincero, supongo que bueno en algún momento tengo que responderte una de tus tantas cartas es justo ¿no? ni creas no te tengo lastima por lo de bueno ese día, no se quien la dejo allí pero supongo no fuiste tú._

 _Oye Dorito adivina qué, ya se me acabaron los dulces de San Valentín que me diste, quede medio fascinado con ellos son bastante deliciosos esos corazones ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? por más que busco la marca en tiendas no los consigo._

 _Tengo cierta curiosidad por saber quién eres, hasta ahora se pocas cosas, como que eres rubio pero la cuarta parte de la segundaria es rubia, además tienes una ligera obsesión con los triángulos y con el color amarillo, no me ayuda mucho a saber quién eres, tal vez eres de dinero de clase media alta lo cual no sería raro dado en la segundaría en la que estamos._

 _A veces pienso en que podríamos ser buenos amigos._

 _De un Pino frondoso._

 _A un Dorito loco._

Bill se había quedado releyendo aquella carta, notando las indirectas que le había dado, una lo mando a la zona de amigos y eso dolía, dos le dijo que él era impenetrable, pero no dijo nada de que le molestara el hecho de que siempre le confesara que le gustaba así que por esa parte todo iba bien, Bill Cipher no se rendiría eso jamás obtendría su victoria.

Guardo la carta para salir del baño al regresar a su clase recibió un regaño del profesor por tardar tanto pero eso no le importaba, tenía una sonrisa en los labios imaginándose su victoria, al regresar a casa allí estaban sus hermanos le miro y siguió de largo hasta que Will le tomo del brazo.

-Yo. . .

-Ahórratelo –Suspiro –Ya fue bastante ¿sí? Que quede así, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer o enserio te matare.

-Si –Will sonrió para que Bill Subiera las escaleras hacia su habitación – ¡¿Podemos jugar ajedrez?! –Exclamo para que le escuchara –

-¡Te partiré el culo jugando ajedrez llorón! –Pronunció –

-Al parecer volvió –Comentó Philip sacando la mirada de su libro a lo que William se encontraba sonriendo muy feliz –

-Si… volvió –Phil regreso la mirada a su libro mientras Will sacaba el juego de ajedrez colocándolo en la mesa, él quería a su hermano y sobre todo deseaba tanto que fuera feliz, porque sin ambos se sentiría tan solo –

Eliza Garcia 123 No es que Bill tenga una maravillosa intuición o se lean las mentes, de hecho es que bueno, que Bill te responda.

Bil: El idiota de mi hermano menor sufre una tic en su ceja cuando está mintiendo y un tic en su labio cuando está nervioso.

Will: no es justo que ustedes no sufran tic nerviosos.

Genesis: lleva diciéndole que le gusta toda la historia ¿y ahora te das cuenta de que está enamorado? si ánimos de ofender pero eso es ser despistada. (eso me agrada xD por que yo también soy bien despistado) Si es sarcasmo es sorprendente.


	6. Note

Dipper realmente quería saber quién era exactamente Dorito siempre buscaba averiguar, formas, gustos, quienes eran probables que pasaran por lo que paso el dorito, tenía un tablero con fotos de los posibles rubios que podrían ser el dorito pero hasta ahora no lo había encontrado, así que intento vigilar su casillero, pidiéndole al maestro salir afuera, pero lo único que logro fue que el dorito cambiara de día, entonces los visitaba todos los días y no supo cómo rayos la rosa y la carta terminaron en su bolso le espanto por que vaya que ese chico podía hacer varias cosas y era espelúznate como podía estar siempre un paso delante de él.

El rubio no era nada tonto eso se podía notar, pero al menos le había dejado un paquete de esos corazones dulces a los cuales posiblemente pueda volverse adicto. Esa tarde se encontraba observando su libreta de notas aún seguía investigando quien era aunque ya no espiaba su casillero por razones obvias no quería que terminara enviando la carta a su casa o que de repente apareciera en su habitación.

Siendo la hora de almuerzo pensó que podría investigar con calma Mabel aún no había llegado junto a sus amigas, la cual incluía a Pacifica Noroeste no sabía cómo había logrado la amistad con la rubia oxigenada pero tampoco era que le importara mucho.

Pensó que podría pasarla normal hasta que unas chicas comenzaron a hacerle burla sabía que se dirigían a él hablaban de lo raro que era, de su forma de vestir de todo aquello con lo cual podía hacerle burla lo usaban y aunque no lo quisiera algunas cosas realmente lastimaban.

Se burlaban de él por su vecino de mesa el popular rubio que solo tenía un ojo, le decían distintas cosas y claro que su acompañante Gideon Gleeflu solo ayudaba a que las burlas aumentara hacia su persona, se mantuvo estoico pero de un momento a otro solo deseaba salir corriendo de allí, cuando mencionaron eso de lo que paso en San Valentín, como la más falsa broma entonces se quedó dolido…algo en él fue herido y no sabía la razón, la razón de no querer creer que realmente el dorito fuera una simple broma.

El rubio se levantó pensaba que iba a burlarse de él hizo una mueca, era conocido que a Bill Cipher le encantaba burlarse del dolor ajeno pero no era así en sus labios no había una sonrisa en señal de burla, ni siquiera en su hermano Phil quien se encontraba estoico mirando la escena y William quien tenía la mirada gacha, no, los trillizos Cipher se encontraba en suma seriedad por lo que acontecía.

-¿Enserio creen que yo me fijaría en chicas de plástico como ustedes? –Expreso Bill serio –Ese chico es mil veces más interesante que ustedes que no tienen cerebro –Las chicas le miraron ofendidas Gleeflu estaba sorprendido – Ustedes me dan asco –Le dijo directamente y en sus caras a las jovencitas quienes se encontraban burlándose del castaño –

Bill se retiró del lugar obviamente molesto poco después le siguió Will, mientras Phil se quedó en la mesa volviendo a mirar su libro –A Bill le gusta las mujeres inteligentes –Paso la página de su libro –pero claro ustedes no lo son.

Termino con aquellas palabras como si las jóvenes no fueran sido ofendidas lo suficiente y ni siquiera hizo el atrevimiento a mirarlas, una sonrisa se hizo en los labios de Dipper, mientras las jóvenes se marchaban ofendidas y Gleeflu se sentaba en su lugar obviamente molesto por detener sus burlas hacia el menor de los gemelos pines.

Allí en la terraza de la segundaria se encontraban ambos Cipher Will intentado calmar a Bill quien se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro obviamente enojado porque esas chicas estúpidas se habían atrevido a burlarse de su pino, ¡Nadie se burlaba de su pino! ¡Solamente él podía hacerle burla y era para hacerlo enojar!

-Bill por favor –intento calmarlo Will –

El rubio suspiro para sentarse al lado de su hermano este le había extendido su libreta sonriendo, la libreta de Will tenían hojas en color azul claro, no le gustaba mucho ese color, pero era mejor que dar a relucir las hojas de su libreta ya de por si lo que había hecho fue estúpido por una razón, si él se ponía a estar defendiendo al menor de los pines podía ponerlo en sospechas con este, era más sencillo defenderlo en silencio como lo había estado haciendo últimamente.

Porque así era Bill Cipher se encontraba defendiendo a Dipper Pines en silencio, de diversos bravucones que deseaba utilizar al menor de los pines como su nerd, para atosigarlo y obligarle a hacer sus tareas, para golpearlo y molestarlo, pero eso siempre acababa con una "ligera" por no decir muy dolorosa intimidación por parte del Bill y como ayuda su hermano Phil, aunque este decía que solo lo hacía por la diversión al dolor humano, pero en secreto solo apoyaba a su hermano.

Ambos hermanos bajaron, Bill suspiro no dejo una carta solo una simple nota porque no quería dejar sospechas para el pino, no, aun no era tiempo de sacar a relucir quien era él, lo sabía podía sentirlo su pino se estaba enamorando de él por la mirada que puso cuando las nombradas "plásticas" se burlaron del regalo que le hizo y la cara que puso, si no sintiera "algo" no fuera hecho nada se hubiera quedado tranquilo ignorándolas pero no, esa mirada de tragedia combinada con dolor lo que le dio a saber que sentía algo, no era grande pero al menos era aquello por lo que podía empezar.

Al terminar las clases se acercó a su casillero para poder meter uno de sus libros encontrándose con una nota en papel azul con bolígrafo amarillo, reconocería esa letra no podía ser de nadie más era una hoja de cuaderno.

 _¡Hey pino! Vi todo lo que paso con esas estúpidas chicas y déjame decirte que no debes sentirte mal por ella y otra cosa lo que yo siento si es real, muy real, no es una broma. Oye pino tú eres la anomalía más hermosa que he visto._

 _Para el pino más frondoso de mi bosque._

 _De un Dorito enamorado._

Dipper soltó una risa por el extraño cumplido del chico, para luego irse Bill suspiro mientras Will soltaba una risita recibiendo un codazo por parte de su hermano.

-Hey Cipher –Llamo Gleeflu –Vamos.

-A mí no me mandas –Reclamo Bill mientras Will le seguía –

Era obvio que no les agradaba el Gleeflu la amistad que ambos llevaban era solo apariencia y debían tenerla por ser de familias ricas aunque Gleeflu se beneficiaba más de que lo vieran con Cipher de lo que Cipher se beneficiaba de que lo vieran con Gleeflu pero había otras razones para tener esta "extraña" amistad con él y era que a Will le gustaba ser invitado a la mansión Gleeflu para ver al primo de Gideon, Tayron Gleeflu, quien extrañamente era ver una copia de Pines pero bien decía que en el mundo había al menos una persona parecida a ti.


	7. Deal

Esa mañana Bill Cipher se encontraba enojado nadie se atrevía a mirarlo y cuando lo veían se hacían a un lado toda la culpa la tenía el cretino de Gideon Gleeflu, momentos antes había llegado a la segundaría y Gideon hablo sobre él plan de venganza que tenía contra Dipper los trillizos rodaron los ojos por esto hasta que dijo lo que había hecho.

Así que Bill salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo por los pasillos luego de haber escuchado el plan de Gideon mientras Philip se palmeaba la frente y William soltaba un suspiro por lo que era capaz de hacer su hermano por estar enamorado.

-¡Cuidado! –y llego justo a tiempo cuando Dipper iba a abrir el casillero, al abrirlo un delgado hilo se rompió Bill lo empujo haciendo que este fuera a parar al suelo y todo absolutamente todo cayera sobre Bill, un espeso liquido de color azul, algunos huevos y confeti –

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido para Dipper primero iba a abrir su casillero luego apareció el rubio gritando cuidado y empujándolo para ser empapado de toda aquella sustancia asquerosa, todo estaba en un profundo silencio casi sepulcral, absolutamente nadie se atrevía a hacer algo o decir nada, hasta que se escuchó una sorna y profunda carcajada que hizo hervirle la sangre a Bill más de lo que ya estaba, luego se escucharon varías, los flashes de cámara no se hicieron esperar.

-la irritación del rubio cada vez se hacía mayor – ¡Cállense! –Exclamo y todo se detuvo en un instante –Al próximo que tome una foto le romperé todo los malditos huesos y le haré tragárselos.

Enmudecidos todos estaban así en total y completo silencio por la amenaza del apuesto tanto como intimidante rubio, se fue de allí dejando a todos sorprendido completamente cabreado.

Dipper se había quedado estático aun sin saber en qué pensar según lo que había pasado, era la segunda vez al parecer que el rubio hacía algo por él, en su mente estaba comenzando a analizar aquellas situaciones ¿sería tal vez? bueno habían pasado distintas cosas locas en su vida que aquello no podía ser imposible.

Una sonora risotada salió de los labios de Phil al ver a su hermano de aquella manera mientras William le miraba preocupado.

-¿Sabes hermano? –Habló Bill observando a su hermano mayor reír hasta contorsionarse por el dolor en su estómago –No me gusta el contacto humano pero tengo unas ganas tan grandes de darte amor fraternal.

-. . . Espera –Tomó airé para mirar a su hermano – ¿Qué? –pero aquello llego demasiado tarde pues Bill lo abrazo llenándole de toda la sustancia que habitaba en su cuerpo mientras frotaba su mejilla con la de su hermano – ¡Maldita sea Bill!

-Solo te doy amor fraternal –Sonrió Bill alejándose al momento en que Phil iba a golpearlo y esquivándolo, el mayor se veía completamente enojado mientras Bill le sonreía de manera socarrona –

De repente una sonora carcajada se escuchó para que los hermanos Cipher voltearan a mirar al autor de esta algazara no era ni más ni menos que Gideon Gleeflu el causante de que Bill estuviera de aquella forma –Ah, pero que estúpido enserio te dejaste caer en eso.

Las ganas que tenía el rubio de golpearlo no le faltaban y menos a Phil quien también se encontraba en ese estado ambos miraron hacia Will quien les observaba preocupado, luego de observar a su hermano menor los Cipher mayores se miraron entre ellos y como si lograran leer los pensamientos del otro sonrieron de una manera maquiavélica, no podía torturar o lastimar al Gleeflu, así que lo abrazaron entre los dos alzándolo y llenándolo de la sustancia mientras Will suspiraba.

-¡Pero que! ¡Malditos idiotas esta ropa es importada! –Reclamo al ver dañado su atuendo –

-No nos importa –Expresó Philip soltándolo de hecho se sentía más asqueado por el abrazo que le dio a Gleeflu que por la sustancia azulina y el confeti que estaba pegada a su vestimenta y mejilla –

-Iré por ropa a la casa –Suspiro Will para retirarse –

Ambos Cipher se quedaron esperando a que llegaran sus ropas bañándose en las duchas del club de Futbol Americano en donde participaban, para regresar a sus clases, a esa hora le tocaba Química el rubio se sentó en su puesto que estaba detrás del castaño, suspiro dejando caer su cabeza en la mesa obviamente fastidiado ignorando olímpicamente el regaño del profesor, de repente sintió como alguien tocaba su brazo, levanto la mirada para recibir una nota del castaño, consternado por esto la tomo.

 _Gracias por lo de ahora, no sé si realmente lo hiciste a propósito pero aun así gracias sé que si esa baba y el confeti me fuera caído a mí no dejarían de reírse de mi persona ni en la graduación, así que si puedo hacer algo por ti para quedar iguales está bien, no me gusta deber nada._

El rubio suspiro no era nada de lo que se esperaba aunque realmente no sabía que esperar, sonrío pensando en algunos pro y contras que podrían pasar a futuro se alegraba de su ingenio para pensar en todo aquello que podría pasar en sus planes y tener uno de respaldo, tomó su lápiz intentado cambiar un poco su letra para luego pasárselo a Dipper.

 _Cuando necesite un favor te lo diré, siendo lo que sea lo cumplirás ¿qué dices? no será nada vergonzoso ¿tenemos un trato?_

Dipper observo la letra estaba escrita de manera diferente a la de Dorito aunque se veía forzada, pero aun así seguía siendo pulcra y hermosa, lo pensó un momento para luego escribir en el papel devolviéndoselo al rubio.

 _Tenemos un trato._

  
La sonrisa del rubio se amplió de manera exagerada, aquello podía servirle en algún momento tenía que pensar bien en cómo iba avanzado su plan hasta ahora todo iba bien pero no debía de confiarse lo sabía mejor que nadie, porque le había valido un ojo de la cara.


	8. Disguises

Esa tarde Bill tenía cara de pocos amigos de hecho mientras su hermano Phil se dedicaba a burlarse de él haciendo detenidas observaciones y dándoselas a conocer sobre lo que cierta rubia cuyo nombre comenzaba con P y terminaba con maldita oxigenada.

Porque así era Pacifica Noroeste estaba cerca demasiado cerca de Dipper Pines, alias su pino ¡Alias de Bill Cipher! patente pendiente, eso simplemente y meramente le molestaba ¡¿Cómo se atrevía esa Noroeste a coquetearle a su pino?! A intentar enamorar a su pino vaya maldito descaro el suyo, quería agarrar su pequeño cuello blanco y estrujarlo pero los modales que debía llevar en la sociedad calificaba a eso como homicidio premeditado lo cual podía ganarle años en la cárcel así que tenía que contenerse.

Tenía que medirse y no mostrarse celoso de repente sintió la mirada de su pino y ambas mirada se encontraron la sonrisa que le dedico el castaño hizo acelerar su corazón desvió la mirada carraspeándose la garganta y sin querer una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-Y bueno debo ir a una fiesta de máscaras en la mansión Cipher –Habló Pacifica sobre la aburrida fiesta de máscaras que hacía su familia, todos los años –Me permitieron invitar a unos amigos y decidí ir con Mabel.

-¡Si! me codeare con la alcurnia –Habló emocionada la Pines mayor –

-Y contigo Dipper –La rubia sonrió de manera coqueta a Dipper, este miro a su hermana –

-¡si! ¡Vamos Dipper! ¡Nos vamos a divertir! –Jaloneo su hermana para que le acompañara –

-Bueno está bien –Suspiro –

¡Pero miren que la rubia no era tan insulsa! intento contener la sonrisa quería tener en sus labios, se mantuvo tranquilo mientras Phil le observaba arqueando una ceja, ambos se miraban atentamente como si leyeran los pensamientos del contrario, Phil le hacía muecas mientras Bill le mostrabas sonrisas movían ligeramente los labios todo ante la atenta mirada de Gleeflu que no entendía esa extraña comunicación que tenían ambos hermanos.

-Tsk, Has lo que quieras –Se cruzó de brazos Phil –

-De todas formas lo iba a hacer quisieras o no –Murmuro Phil suspiro porque realmente sabía que así era –

-¿Puedo saber que acaba de pasar? –pregunto Gleeflu observándole a ambos –

-Eso se llama comunicación entre hermanos –Habló Bill sonriendo –Solo lo tenemos nosotros.

-Mh –Expreso Phil restándole importancia mientras tomaba otro de sus libros, así era ellos tenía una especie de conexión que le hacía saber los pensamientos del otro si querían, era algo como saber que esos pensamientos que recibías no eran tuyos si no de alguien más, no era que lo usaran todo el tiempo a veces simplemente era sin querer –

Por extraño que fuera al nacer trillizos entre ellos había una extraña conexión que terminaba uniéndolos, desde ese pequeño hilo mental que podían invadir si deseaban y si el otro se lo permitía a saber lo que sentía el otro, desde el dolor, la agonía, hasta el amor, todas las emociones podían transmitirse al cuerpo del contrario, como si al final solo fueran un solo ser dividido en tres partes.

Dipper seguía a su hermana quien estaba muy emocionada porque ese día llegaba tenía unos anhelantes deseos de vestirse de princesa claro que su hermano le iba a acompañar con un traje a juego, ambos como de la realeza, sabía bien que aquel no era su ambiente pero claro que por su hermana haría cualquier cosa.

Esa noche su hermana se movía de un lado al otro nerviosa, llevaba un hermoso vestido de seda de color rosado con detalles en brillantes una diadema y una mascarilla que le hacía juego, mientras que él galantemente vestía un traje de príncipe en azul y negro con una mascarilla que hacía juego, para no dejar su marca tenía un broche de pino, aunque le molestaba el simple hecho de llevar su marca de nacimiento descubierta por su cabello arreglado hacia atrás pero ya su hermana lo había regañado bastante así que tenía que dejarse quieto el cabello.

Se sintió cohibido cuando Pacifica había llegado vestida como una doncella con su máscara de color morado, suspiro colocándose la máscara que hacía juego con su traje, todo el camino estuvo en silencio mirando por la ventana mientras su hermana y su amiga hablaban de cosa a las que el realmente no le tomaba mucha importancia.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Cipher se sentía más cohibido era realmente un gran lugar, más grande que la mansión de Pacifica Noroeste, trago saliva mientras su hermana técnicamente le arrastraba al lugar.

Tener tantas miradas sobre su persona juzgándolo en perpetuo silencio, acusadoras y minuciosas por cada uno de sus movimientos era algo que simplemente le daba un revoltijo en el estómago y ganas de vomitar, su hermana había ido corriendo hacia los aperitivos se había quedado solo con pacifica a quién no trataba casi.

-Y bueno Dipper tú…

-¡Pino! –De repente el mellizo volteo a mirar allí estaba un chico vestido como un príncipe de cabello rubio, ojos desiguales uno del color de otro y el otro de un azul cielo que le sonreía ampliamente, llevaba una máscara como todos allí –

-¿Dorito? –Enarco una ceja mientras el rubio sonreía –

-El que viste y calza –Contestó sonriendo –Mi familia está invitada a esta clase de socialización.

-¿enserio? –El rubio asintió, había distintas dudas que habitaban en él –

-Oye pino ¿no quieres bailar? –Le tomo de la mano llevándoselo lejos de Pacifica Noroeste sacándole la lengua sin que el castaño lo notara –

-Es una música lenta Dorito –Expreso mientras este le tomaba de la mano y la otra la colocaba en su cintura, el joven solo coloco la mano en su hombro notando que era unos centímetros más pequeño que él –

Comenzaron a moverse al tenor de la música, el joven solo miraba atentamente a esos ojos, diferente uno del otro, el rubio solamente le sonreía aquello era su sueño, en el que tenía a su pino solamente para él.

-Adoro tu marca de nacimiento y tus ojos, son tan hermosos –las mejillas del castaño se coloraron –

-Oye dorito yo. . .

-Ya se lo que me dirás –Suspiro –Que aún no sientes nada hacia mí.

-Bueno –susurro –"no es del todo cierto" –pensó pero decidió callarlo –

-pero aun así no me rendiré jamás Dipper –El brillo de determinación en esos ojos diferentes solo le hacían sonreír –

-"no lo hagas por favor" –Soltó un ligero suspiro –Cuanta terquedad de tu parte.

El rubio solo sonrió mientras el castaño le seguía estaba bien vivir ese momento por ahora en una fiesta de máscaras.


	9. Ballad

Ellos se había pasado casi toda la noche charlando y otro poco bailando, realmente para Dipper conocerlo era algo nuevo, no dudo en que el joven le agradara ya que era bastante inteligente combinado con un demente total una extraña mezcla entre ingenio y locura.

-¡Bienvenidos todos a la mansión Cipher! –Anunció una hermosa mujer de largo cabellos rubios hasta su cadera que portaba un elegante vestido ceñido a su figura esbelta y agraciada, llevaba una máscara que había juego con su vestido –

-Es y siempre será un placer tenerlos a todos ustedes invitados –Habló está vez un hombre pelirrojo que portaba un traje elegante de tres piezas y su máscara de un color negro que hacía resaltar sus ojos azul intenso –

Los tres hermanos Cipher se encontraban al lado de sus padres, vestidos de manera similar excepto por los colores de los trajes, llevaban una máscara que cubría todo su rostro, los ojos de Dipper miraron sorprendidos a Bill Cipher que se encontraba en medio de sus hermanos, el hijo del medio.

Él tenía su sospechas sobre ese joven pero ahora que lo veía allí parado, mientras él se encontraba al lado de Dorito ¿acaso podía ser él? Miro al joven quien se encontraba a su lado escuchando casi atento el discurso de los Cipher, no era que le prestara atención escuchaba a su madre ensayarlo todo el tiempo algo tedioso pero obligatorio.

-No puedo creer que realmente estemos haciendo esto –murmuro Phil para su hermano –

-Solo déjalo ser –Expreso William para que ambos miraran al del medio un actor contractado para que interpretara el papel de su hermano esa noche, solo no debía quitarse la máscara en toda la noche –

Cuando sus padres terminaron de hablar los tres bajaron separándose, el joven de cabellos azules sin querer se tropezó con alguien no podía ver bien con esa mascara que tapaba uno de sus ojos, de repente obtuvo un gran rubor al ver con quien se había tropezado.

-¿estás bien? –Aquellas palabras frías sin ningún atisbo de emoción, esos ojos azules que te miraran como si estuvieran congelados, su cuerpo se estremeció era Tayron Gleeflu –

-S…si –Tomo la mano enguantada del joven Gleeflu –

-Bien –El joven le ayudo a levantarse –Supe lo que hizo y hace mi estúpido primo.

-jajá –Soltó una ligera risa –A veces saca de quicio a Bill y Phil.

-y… ¿a ti? –le pregunto enarcando una ceja por su máscara blanca, el joven hizo una mueca que no se podría ver a través de su máscara –

-A veces, solo un poco –murmuro –Cuando mis hermanos están muy molesto con él, no puedo evitarlo –Bajo la mirada, no podía evitarlo porque las emociones de sus hermanos lo invadían –

-Entiendo, eres muy unido a tus hermanos –Habló mientras comenzaba a caminar seguro que el Cipher lo seguiría y así era –

-Igual que tú eres unido a Tyana. . .es normal ¿no? –Confesó –Son…importantes.

-El joven hizo una mueca al oír la mención de su melliza, pero era verdad él haría cualquier cosa con tal de ver a su hermana sana y feliz, porque era importante para él aunque ambos lo negara o no se notaran se querían –Supongo.

-Luego de un rato de silenció en el que ambos se habían sumergido solo admirando el lugar el menor de los Cipher se atrevió a romperlo –y. . . ¿Qué te parece la fiesta?

-Igual que todos los años, opulenta, ostentosa, aburrida –Comentó para que el joven de los Cipher sonriera débilmente claro que esto no lo lograba ver Gleeflu –

-Ambos se sumergieron nuevamente en ese profundo silencio William estaba sumamente nervioso por estar a su lado, soltó un suspiro para retirarse del lugar por alguna extraña razón sentía su pecho apretado, nunca esperaba nada de Gleeflu pero esa noche, tal vez era la emoción de alguno de sus hermanos o solo era la suya pero se sintió acongojado – ¿mh? –Alguien le había sostenido la mano impidiendo su partida era Tayron –

-¿Quieres bailar? –Le pregunto –

-William se había quedado mudo realmente no se esperaba esa pregunta del mayor de los mellizos Gleeflu, al verse mudo de palabras solo asintió –

Se dejó llevar a la pista de baile, Will no dejaba de estar atento a la mirada de su acompañante aquellos ojos azules de los cuales podía presentir veían a través de su alma aunque era un hecho sumamente absurdo, solo estaban allí bailando, el menor de los Cipher no sabía por cuanto tiempo aquello había pasado pero simplemente se sentía sumergido en ese encanto mágico como si fuera su propio cuento de hadas, hasta que un grito los saco de su hechizo.

Era Tyana la hermana de Gleeflu que miraba sumamente molesta a Mabel quien sin querer había manchado su traje – ¡tú estúpida tonta! –Exclamaba enojada, se notaba que estaba roja de ira – ¡¿sabes cuánto cuesta este traje?!

-Yo…yo lo siento tanto –intentaba arreglar Mabel pero estaba muy nerviosa, miro a Tayron que se separaba de él para ir con su hermana –

-Y lo sentirás más tu absurdo remedo de humano –Gruñó –

-Oye calma, solo es un simple vestido –Intervino Dipper entre ambas, Tyana se le quedo mirando aun colérica mientras Tayron llegaba a su lado –

-¿un vestido? ¡¿Un simple vestido dices?! –Estaba a punto de hacer un espectáculo y su hermano lo sabía –

-Tyana es hora de irnos –Habló calmado como siempre su hermana le observo sus ojos azules mostraban todo su enojo –

-Pero Tayron –Expreso entre dientes –

-No armaremos un espectáculo –Tomó a su hermana mirando hacia los mellizos Pines sorprendido porque alguien más tenía su misma marca de nacimiento, el menor de los pines también le miraba de igual forma sorprendido, hizo un ademan de retirarse –le enviare la cuenta de la tintorería joven –Con eso ambos Gleeflu se retiraron Tyana aún seguía enojada reclamándole a su hermano y diciendo lo estúpida que era esa chica por haber ensuciado su hermoso vestido –

En un instante Bill y Will se observaron los ojos azules de su hermano mostraban gran tristeza, "lo siento" pudo escuchar en su mente Will para mirar a los ojos desiguales de su hermano este hizo una ligera mueca "era demasiado bueno para durar así que no te preocupes" noto la mueca de su hermano pero simplemente no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie así que solo salió al balcón.

Bill tenía deseos de ir con su hermano podía sentir su dolor envolverle completamente, pero no podía dejar su papel, cuando Dipper y su hermana se retiraron de la fiesta junto a Noroeste fue cuando decidió ir a por su hermano, este se encontraba en los jardines de la mansión observando las rosas que él había plantado.

-Te fue bien –menciono Will antes de que llegara a su lado –

-A ti te habría ido bien de igual forma –expreso sentándose a su lado dejando su máscara junto a la de su hermano –

-No lo sé –Murmuro mirando hacia el firmamento específicamente hacia la osa mayor –No era como si. . .

-Los vi bailado –Le interrumpió Bill –Te iba bien.

-Supongo que si –Sonrió de manera débil – tú crees que ¿debo rendirme?

-A mí no me agradan los Gleeflu sabes de todos los tratos sucios que hacen y como lo esconden más de ese Stanford Gleeflu su tutor –William solo bajo la mirada –pero supongo que la familia Cipher no es quien para hablar así de ellos ¿no? Somos como lo peor de lo peor.

-No digas eso Bill –pronunció William observándole –

-Ja igual no sé si tener buenas relaciones con la familia Gleeflu sabes que fueron ellos quienes nos mandaron a secuestrar y fue Stanford quien dio la orden para que a Phil y a mí nos quitaran nuestros ojos derecho –menciono mientras se cubría su ojo azul, aquel que no le pertenecía –

-No tenemos buena historia con los Gleeflu –murmuro –

-Romeo y Julieta –Profirió Bill mientras William se apoyaba en su hombro –

-Tal vez nuestro amor termine en tragedia –mascullo William –

-No seas melodramático –Contestó Bill para que su hermano riera –que tal y que no además ¿quién invito a bailar a quién?

-él me invito a bailar a mí –Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por aquello su hermano sonrió –

-Entonces tienes una esperanza –Respondió Bill para que su hermano asintiera –Oye Phil deja ya de esconderte sabemos que estás allí.

-No me escondía –Comentó el nombrado saliendo de su no escondite –

-Sí y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra. . .

-Sin ánimos de ofender pero majestad usted es horrible –Interrumpió Phil antes de que su hermano terminara de hablar –

-Bill le iba a responder pero antes salió una risa de los labios de William ambos mayores se quedaron mirando al menor sonriendo de igual forma, le alborotaron el cabello consolándolo ahora en mudo silencio, Phil lo había estado observando desde hacía rato pero prefería acompañarlo en afonía pues sabía que él no era bueno en eso de consolar, por eso espero a que Bill llegara –

Mientras tanto en la casa Pines se encontraba una Mabel sumamente abochornada por lo que había hecho, ¿Cómo había podido manchar el vestido de alguien como Tyana Gleeflu? estaba sumamente arrepentida, solo por perderse en la mirada de ese joven bonito, se lo contaba todo a su hermano como había conocido a ese joven castaño un Duque, como Gideon la había estado acosando y como ese Duque la defendió hasta que paso el trágico momento en donde sin querer le derramo ponche al traje de la melliza Gleeflu.

-Qué noche de tragedia –murmuro tirada en la cama de su hermano –

-Si –Concluyo sin más el menor de los gemelos Pines –

-Oye Dipper yo no te vi en toda la noche y Pas, Pas me dijo que no estuviste con ella si no con un rubio –Su hermana sonrió – ¿acaso era Cipher?

-No, no era Cipher, la máscara de los Cipher ocultaban todo su rostro –menciono –

-Pues no sé –Hizo una mueca, ella sabía que su hermano era bisexual y no le tomaba mucha importancia a ello ni siquiera sus padres, suspiro –Me pregunto si ese Duque lindo me llamara.

-Dipper soltó una risita –Quien sabe.

-Bueno, no fue tan mala la noche ¿cierto? –Sonrió –Veo que te divertiste con ese rubio misterioso, sabes hermano como que tienes una manía con los rubios.

-No tengo ninguna manía con los rubios –Habló mientras se sentaba en su cama –

-Disculpe joven que no tiene manía con los rubios, pero la única chica no rubia de la que te has enamorado ha sido Wendy –El castaño se sonrojo –Te recuerdo a ese pequeño enamoramiento que tuviste con Pas, Pas, o el enamoramiento que tenías con Bill Cipher cuando lo conociste, ya se, ya se mejor aún ese chico rubio de primaria del cual no dejabas de pensar.

-¡Hay ya calla Mabel! –Se ruborizo su hermano mientras su melliza reía –

-¿Aun te gusta Cipher? –Su hermano simplemente se encogió de hombros –él es amigo de Gideon, Gideon es horrible.

-Lo sé, lo sé –pronuncio –Aunque aún no me parece tan malo Cipher.

-¿no? te recuerdo que entre él y su hermano dejaron casi en el hospital a la pandilla de Armando –habló ella mientras se acomodaba en la cama abrazando la almohada de su hermano –

-Bueno si, pero Armando era un bravucón que se lo merecía –contestó Dipper –

-Pero era tan lindo –Suspiro Mabel –

-Le faltaba un diente –Comentó su hermano –

-Pero era tan lindo –Su mellizo solo rodo los ojos –Además fue Cipher quien le quito el diente.

-Pero era un bravucón –refutó su mellizo –

-Y defiendes a tu novio –Burló Mabel –

-¡No es mi novio! –Reclamo ruborizado escuchando la risa de su hermana –

-Oye hermano si no tienes un capricho con los rubios ¿qué con la pizarra? ¿Eh? –Enarco una ceja y el rubor en su mellizo aumento – ¿viendo tus probables enamoramientos rubios de la segundaría? eh pero si Cipher está en la sima.

-¡Sabes Mabel! Bebiste mucho ponche y ya es muy de noche no razonas bien –le corrió su hermano arrastrándola fuera de su habitación –me siento tan cansado es hora de dormir.

-Pero yo no tengo. . . –y su hermano le cerró la puerta en la cara –Sueño –Se encogió de hombros para ir a su habitación –Ese tonto está enamorado de Cipher quiera o no.

Dentro de la habitación Dipper se encontraba observando un momento la pizarra donde pensando en quienes probamente podrían ser Dorito, lo había conocido en persona y fue divertido pasar el rato con él no lo negaba su tacto hacía que una extraña electricidad le recorriera el cuerpo algo que jamás le paso, suspiro observando a todos los rubios pero ninguno tenía ojos bicolores, la única posibilidad era Cipher y él lo había visto caminando por la mansión y bailando con una que otra joven.

-¿quién eres Dorito? –Se preguntó, para apagar la luz de su habitación y acostarse en su cama – ¿quién eres? –Fue lo último que dijo en un suave susurro antes de caer dormido –


	10. Monday

Ese día Dipper se levantó temprano para ser un lunes se sentía muy animado, sonrió para irse a bañar vestirse y bajar a desayunar.

-Qué dices, que haces Mabel –Habló con una sonrisa en sus labios, observando como su hermana tomaba cereal para desayunar –

-Te veo muy animado hijo –Expreso su madre mientras preparaba panqueques –

-Siento que hoy será un buen día –Contestó sentándose en la mesa observando los panqueques que le dejaba su madre –Gracias.

-Hoy es lunes –Respondió Mabel –No te gustas los lunes –Dipper solo se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba la miel de maple –

-Mabel se le quedo mirando de manera sospechosa para luego sonreír – ¿Tiene que ver con el rubio de la fiesta verdad? –las mejillas de Dipper se colorearon de rojo por lo que su hermana dijo –

-¿el rubio de la fiesta? –repitió su madre sentándose en la mesa –

-Dipper conoció a un rubio enmascarado en la fiesta y no lo soltó en toda la noche –Expreso en tono de burla mientras movía sus cejas de manera sugerente –

-¡Mabel! –Reclamó –

-¿Qué? es verdad –Dipper solo refunfuño mientras comía sus panqueques –

-No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte querido –habló su madre sonriéndole –Si tienes un capricho con los rubios es cosa tuya –Mabel comenzó a reírse mientras Dipper se ahogaba con su comida y bebía del jugo de naranja para pasarla –

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Tú también?! –Exclamo sonrojado mientras Mabel reía a carcajadas –

-¿yo también? –Murmuro mientras colocaba la mano en su pecho resaltando el punto –

-Es que…yo….le….yo le dije que también tenía una manía con los rubios –intento respirar Mabel por la risa –

-Bueno me parece que es verdad –Comentó su madre –

-Saben que, llego tarde, me marcho –Con eso tomo su bolso para irse de allí completamente sonrojado escuchando la risa de su hermana y madre, negó con la cabeza abochornado para retirarse –

Suspiro mientras caminaba hacia la parada del autobús, estaba sumamente molesto hasta que un auto descapotable de color rojo se detuvo al lado de él – ¡Hey Dipper! –Habló el menor de los Cipher con una sonrisa a su lado estaba Philip conduciendo y Bill atrás –

-Hola –Sonrió de manera leve por la sonrisa tan contagiosa del menor de los Cipher –

-¿Quieres que te demos un aventón? –Habló Phil, Bill parecía demasiado concentrado en una tarea atrás como para prestarle atención –

-Si gracias –Abrió la puerta del asiento trasero para subirse –Hola Bill –Saludo el Cipher del medio levanto la cabeza al haber escuchado su nombre para llevarse una gran sorpresa, casi tira los papeles que estaban en sus manos, para carraspearse la garganta –

-Hey Dipper –Sonrió mientras acomodaba los papeles, miro hacia sus hermanos arqueando una ceja –

-Solo le damos un aventón –Habló Phil para que Bill asintieran –

-¿Haces la tarea de química? –Comentó Dipper saliendo del incomodo silencio en el que se había envuelto –

-Ah, sí, bueno ya la termine –Se carraspeo la garganta –y. . . ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Qué no andas con Mabel?

-Ah, eso larga historia –Hizo una mueca al recordar a su madre y hermana burlándose de él –

-¡Ah! ¡Por qué no se dicen que se aman! –Reclamo William, Dipper se encrespo mientras Bill sentía que se le erizaban los cabellos de la nuca, para mirar a su hermano –Estúpido Darcy ¿Así dices pedirle matrimonio a alguien? –Ahora Bill se daba cuenta de que su hermano estaba leyendo una de sus tantas novelas –

Dipper pareció calmarse más al finalizar las palabras de William, Bill se calmó un poco pero aquellos gestos que hizo el castaño no pasaron desapercibido por Philip o no, él jamás pasaba algo desapercibido.

-Oye Dipper –Habló Phil mientras se detenía en un semáforo en rojo – en la fiesta de máscaras te vi con un chico rubio enmascarado durante toda la noche ¿acaso es tu novio?

-Las mejillas de Dipper se coloraron de rojo y aún siguen con el temita ¿es que los seres de este universo se conspiraron para no dejar las cosas en paz? se aclaró la garganta para poder responder –No, es… algo así como un amigo.

-Bill solo suspiro por seguir en la zona de amigos aunque Dipper no lo supiera haciendo un ligero puchero –Que raro yo te vi bastante interesado en él –Comentó Bill mientras Dipper le miraba sorprendido –

-¿enserio? yo te vi demasiado ocupado coqueteando con chicas –Estúpido actor de quinta ¿quién se creía él para andar coqueteando con casi toda las chicas de las fiesta? por su culpa no lo dejaban en paz –

-No me gusta omitir cosas, se de muchas cosas que pasaron en la fiesta aunque me "vieras" coqueteando –Respondió – Como del Duque Alberto que coqueteaba con Mabel, como Pacifica Noroeste estaba enojada reclamando algo con sus padres y también de la parejita que fue a una de las habitaciones a conocerse mejor si me entiendes, no solo era simple coqueteo.

-Ya veo, bueno pues no, no es mi novio es un amigo –Gruñó y Bill deseaba lanzarse del auto en ese momento por estar ahora en la Dipper zona y por qué absolutamente nadie caía en esa zona ¡Eso era tan patético! deseaba irse a la Dipper –

William y Philip soltaron una sonora carcajada al leer sin querer los pensamientos de su hermano, el rubio termino ruborizándose mirándoles ceñudo –Lo siento, lo siento –Habló William mientras no paraba de reírse por ello –

-Ah, cielos si eres patético Bill –Comentó Philip mientras Dipper no entendía que pasaba –

-Traidores –Se cruzó de brazos el rubio – ¡Para que sepa esta será la última vez que lean mis pensamientos!

-Sí, eso yo no lo creo –Expreso Philip mientras se estacionaba donde siempre, habían llegado a la segundaria, ahora Dipper entendía un poco debía ser esa conexión de hermanos, algo que él también sentía con Mabel, muy rara vez pero la sentía –

Bill en su obviedad se veía molesto con sus hermanos mientras suspiraba bajando del auto, cosa que luego imito Dipper bajándose de igual forma, la segundaría tomó de sorpresa aquello, que Dipper Pines se bajara del auto de los Cipher, Dipper Pines el cerebrito de la escuela, el nerd de la clase, el raro ese mismo se encontraba bajándose del auto de Philip Cipher.

-¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?! –Reclamo Gideon en alta voz sintiéndose traicionado y señalando a Bill –

-¿Llegar a la segundaria? –Enarco una ceja mirándole como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo –

-¡No hablo de eso! –Prosiguió cual novia en una escena de celos –Habló de que trajeron a Dipper Pines mi mayor enemigo en su auto.

-Corrección en mi auto Gideon –Aclaró Phil –

-Como sea –Gruño el Gleeflu mirándoles de manera seria – ¿qué tienes que decir a tu favor?

-Que Philip lleva en su auto a quien se le dé la grandísima gana –Habló el pelirrojo en tercera persona para seguir de largo –

-Bien ya Philip habló de Philip y Bill se va –Comentó el rubio, Gideon miro directamente a William quien se encogió en su lugar al verse observando por esa mirada azulina, clara genética de la familia Gleeflu –

-. . . eh. . . eh ¡William se vas adiós! –Y con eso salió corriendo detrás de sus hermanos –

-Pines, esto no lo pasaré por alto –La mirada de Gleeflu podía intimidar a cualquiera pero esa vez Dipper no sentía miedo alguno –

-La realidad es una ilusión, el universo es un holograma ¡Compra oro! ¡Adiós! –y con aquellas palabras esquivo al Gleeflu yendo también hacia sus clases –

Suspiro cuando sentía la mirada de todos en la segundaría, nunca le gustaba sentirse observando por las personas constantemente, juzgado, como un animal de exhibición, caminando por los pasillos sintió como alguien le golpeaba el hombro, para ver a un grupo de chicas que le pasaron de largo, rodo los ojos para abrir su casillero y meter sus cosas.

-¡DIP! –Exclamo Mabel mientras llegaba a su lado corriendo –me enteré ¡Me enteré!

-¿El duque te llamo? –Ironizo con una ceja enarcada, Mabel hizo un puchero porque ese lindo duque no la había llamado –

-No, aun no me ha llamado pero sé que lo hará nadie se resiste a Mabel –Sonrió mientras Dipper soltaba una risa –me refiero a que viniste con los Cipher.

-Ah, William me dijo que si quería un aventón, yo acepte y listo esa es toda la historia tan importante que no dejan de mirarme –pronunció mientras sacaba su libro de historia –

-Pensé que le gustabas a Bill no a Will –murmuro Mabel colocando la mano en su barbilla con una mirada analítica –Aunque eso podría también ser porque Will intenta ser bueno con su cuñado, aunque aún sigue sin agradarme tanto Bill.

-No te hagas ideas locas Mabel –Respondió Dipper cerrando su casillero, mientras sonaba la campana de ingreso a clases –

-¡Mabel teorías locas volverá luego de estos comerciales! –Y con eso su hermana se fue –

Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios ¿cómo pudo creer por un momento que ese sería un buen día? ¡Era lunes! pero que rayos pasaba por su cabeza, se fue a sus clases para continuar con su rutina normal de todos los días, aunque Gideon intento fastidiarle simplemente lo ignoro.

A la hora del almuerzo todo parecía más calmado bueno no, algunos lo miraban de manera desaprobatoria en primera ¿qué tenía de malo que él se juntara con un Cipher? no eran seres de otro planeta ni nada por el estilo, solo adolescente normales o lo más normal que podían ser los trillizos Cipher y ya, si pertenecían a una de las familias más poderosas y él era alguien de clase media alta, pero vamos muchas chicas le coqueteaban a los hermanos Cipher y nadie les juzgaba con la mirada. Bueno le decían estúpidas, pero. . . él no estaba coqueteando con ninguno de ellos.

Suspiro sin poder concentrarse en su libro de misterio, desde hace horas que no podía por sentir la miradas de muchos sobre él, si era claro que ese día era un lunes como todos los otros un maldito lunes de mierda, como odiaba los lunes y como despreciaba el pensamiento que tuvo esa mañana de que podría ser un buen lunes, se sentía hasta burlado de sí mismo.

Se levantó fastidiado para sentarse en su lugar favorito debajo de un árbol pero aquella voz lo detuvo –Hey Dipper ¿quieres? –Era la voz de Bill Cipher, en sus manos tenía un helado, no era cualquier helado era de su favorito –Ya no puedo con más –Se relamió los labios quitando el ultimo rastro de helado que quedaba en ellos –

-uh bueno –Se sentó nuevamente tomando el helado que Cipher le ofrecía, este simplemente siguió con lo suyo, un garabato en una de sus libretas –

Gideon frunció el ceño ante tal acción de Cipher, era notable, palpable y no había que ser un gran genio para notarlo, Bill había visto el mal humor en Dipper y simplemente le dio de su helado para intentar animarlo de una manera despreocupada, pero si alguien conocía a Cipher como él lo hacía, sabría que aquello no fue un gesto despreocupado claro que no, algo tramaba el Cipher porque él jamás dejaba sus dulces favoritos, bien podía notarlo cuando el día de San Valentín estuvo colocando los dulces que le gustaban en una bolsa y los que no en otra, siempre lo hacía y siempre le dejaba los dulces que no le gustaban a su hermano William.

Pero no podía simplemente creer que Bill tenía un agrado hacia Pines, porque eso sería una locura demasiado grande, pero con Bill Cipher como titular la locura llegaba a niveles alto de expectación, eso se sabía muy bien para cualquiera y el que Cipher sintiera cierto gusto hacia Dipper Pines no lograba sonar tan descabellado cosa que le molestaba bastante ¿Qué tenía de grandioso Dipper Pines como para obtener el agrado de Bill? Eso lo hacía molestar porque sabía muy bien que Bill jamás lo consideraría su amigo si no que trataba de sobrellevarlo pero ahora ¿intentaba amistarse con Pines? Bufo molesto observando como Bill garabateaba en su cuaderno y sus hermanos seguían con sus cosas.

Ese almuerzo había sido medio normal considerando lo de Bill, hizo una mueca el helado no estuvo nada mal, de hecho, camino hasta su casillero al ser la hora de salida para encontrarse con la típica carta y rosa en su casillero, sonrió para tomarla guardándola, caminando hacia la salida siendo sorprendido y empotrado contra una pared.

-¡¿pero qué?! –Exclamo para observar Gideon – ¡¿pero qué demonios te pasa?!

-Mira Dipper Pines aléjate de Cipher entiendes –Gruño, este le miro frustrado –

-Estoy seguro que el gel para el cabello te está afectando el cerebro Gideon –Expresó obligándole a soltarle y molesto por que la rosa amarilla que llevaba había caído al suelo –

-Pines, él que alguien como tú se acerque a Bill Cipher será una gran desgracia no solo para la familia Cipher como tal, entiéndelo, un raro como tu jamás se debe intentar codear con los de la alta sociedad –Aquello le había herido el orgullo a Dipper –

-¡Yo me junto con quien yo quiera! –Intento empujarlo pero solo recibió un puñetazo –

-Solo eres basura Pines –Piso la rosa amarilla –Y nunca debes olvidarlo.

Con aquello se marchó dejando a Dipper en el suelo dolido y molesto, se mordió el labio mirando la rosa amarilla pisoteada, suspiro teniendo en su pecho más rencor hacia Gideon para tomar lo que quedaba de la rosa.

-Estúpido Gideon –Murmuro entre dientes, para seguir su camino, no sabía porque sentía dolor hacia lo que le dijo sobre que no podía acercarse a Bill Cipher, sabía qué hace tiempo tuvo cierta atracción hacia el rubio que rápidamente se vio borrada o al menos eso creyó al ver a su lado a Gideon Gleeflu –

Pero ahora al ver a Cipher acercándose aunque sea un poco hacia él, no era tan malo pero Gideon acababa de mandarlo todo al caño ¿además desde cuando él le hacía caso a Gideon? Bufo molesto igual no quería acercarse a los de la alta alcurnia porque son unos descerebrados que solo piensan en obtener más poder y estaba seguro o podía estarlo que Cipher sería igual.

-¡Hey Dipper! –Le llamo Bill pero este simplemente le paso de largo para irse camino a casa – ¡oye! ¡Oye! no me ignores.

-¡Aléjate de mí rubio oxigenado! –Exclamo molesto empujándolo, Bill tomo aquello de sorpresa observando que en los ojos chocolates de Pines habían lagrimas contenidas –

-Solo te invitaba a llevarte a tu casa –pronuncio –

-¿y por qué pensarías que un raro como yo querría juntarse contigo? ¡¿Para que tengas de quien burlarte?! –Apretó la rosa amarilla pisoteada contra su pecho, al ver el estado de la rosa Bill se encontraba más sorprendido –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! yo solo pensaba que podríamos ser…

-¡¿Amigos?! ¿Pensaste que podríamos ser amigos? oye si, que gran idea –Las lágrimas comenzaba a surcar sus ojos intentado contenerlas sentía rabia e impotencia –Porque tú eres tan inteligente ¿no?

-Dipper –El castaño simplemente no lo miro más se fue de allí completamente enojado tirando la rosa al suelo, Bill suspiro mientras levantaba la rosa, no entendía lo que pasaba pensó que se estaba acercando a él, un poco, regreso con sus hermanos quienes en mudo silencio le preguntaron este solo se encogió de hombros, pero ninguno de los trillizos Cipher notaron la sonrisa de Gideon al irse en la limosina que lo fue a buscar –

Se subió al auto cosa que imitaron sus hermanos para que Philip comenzara a conducir –No entiendo que paso –Se atrevió a hablar observando detalladamente la rosa pisoteada –

-Algo salió mal en mis cálculos eso es muy extraño –Comentó Philip, realmente aquello si era extraño nada salía mal en la deducciones de Philip –

-Tal vez no calculaste una variable –murmuro William mirando por la ventana de repente Philip detuvo el auto de golpe en un semáforo en rojo –

-¡¿pero qué?! –Exclamo Bill por haber impactado su cabeza con el asiento delantero, mientras la rosa que llevaba en mano se le caían los pocos pétalos que le quedaban por la brusquedad del movimiento –

-Gideon –Pronunció con rencor Phil apretando el volante –

-¿Gideon? –Enarco una ceja Bill siendo secundando por su hermano menor –

-La única variable que no calcule fue a Gideon –Refunfuñó Philip – ¿Cómo pude pasarme por alto al metiche de Gideon?

-No sé, supongo que porque es Gideon tal vez puede ser una razón –Ironizo Bill mientras se sobaba la frente– ¿tú crees que Gideon pudo haber hecho algo para que pino de repente me tratara así?

-¿lo creo? no, lo aseguro, esos malditos Gleeflu no son más que un dolor de cabeza, sin ofender William –El rostro de William se mostraba sin expresión alguna pero luego suspiro –

-Sí, ya sé –murmuro –igual no me ofende –Se encogió de hombros para sentir las palmaditas de Bill –

-No es nuestra culpa que de nosotros tres, tú tengas el mal gusto –Intento apoyarlo Bill mientras Will hacia una mueca –

-No me ayudes –Pronunció para mirar por la ventana mientras Bill reía – ¿Qué crees que deberíamos hacer con Gideon? –Volvió a hablar mirando hacia el mayor de los Cipher –

-No lo sé –Respondió –Por un lado está en que se mete entre Bill y Dipper, por otra parte está que si le hacemos algún daño, la familia Gleeflu se pondrían en nuestra contra, molestando a nuestros padres y alejándote de tu adorado Tayron.

-Difícil –Se recostó en los asientos traseros por completo Bill –Gideon siempre ha sido un dolor de cabeza, ¿recuerdas que volvió loca a su madre?

-Cómo olvidarlo, pobre mujer que termino en un psiquiátrico por intentar matarlo más de una vez –Expreso William con tristeza –

-En fin, aun puedes ser dorito al menos por que como Bill Cipher no pareces tener oportunidad hermano –contestó Phil ganándose un gruñido en discordia por parte de Bill –

Mientras tanto Dipper llegaba a su casa Mabel intento hablarle ya que ella se había ido con pacifica pero lo único que obtuvo de su hermano fue un portazo, hizo una mueca pero se encogió de hombros pensando en que algo debió pasarle en la segundaría y que su hermano quería estar mejor solo.

Dipper se secó las lágrimas que sin saber por qué seguían cayendo y aquello le frustraba aún más, haberle gritado así al rubio, arruinando por completo la oportunidad de ser su amigo, le traía mal, en primera por que el rubio le había atraído desde hacía tiempo atrás, como a muchos de la segundaría, su amor platónico, pero ahora que sentía que eso se había ido y que este comenzaba a acercarse a él, fue doloroso…y todo siempre fue por culpa de Gideon Gleeflu.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para luego soltarlo calmándose, agarro la carta que estaba guardada para abrirla y leerla tal vez el dorito le regresara el ánimo que se le fue arrebatado y todo por ser un día tan horrible como el conocido lunes.

 _¡Hey pino! ¿Cómo estás? Yo estoy muy bien, en mi mente no dejan de pasar los acontecimiento del sábado fue realmente divertido y nunca lo olvidaré, será uno de mis preciados recuerdos, oye pino el verano ya se acerca y aunque eso dejaría feliz a cualquiera, yo me siento un poquito triste porque no te veré durante el verano ¿a que no es triste para ti también? Saldré con mis hermanos ya que no es divertido quedarme en casa en verano nunca lo ha sido, la última vez mi padre intento matarnos, en fin, no divagare en eso… oye pino ¿qué harás en verano? Tengo curiosidad por saber, siempre he escuchado que te vas al campamento de tus tíos abuelos ¿Verano Falls? algo así… no sé, los rumores cambian muchos las cosas y google no me dijo nada acerca de un campamento llamado así._

 _Oye pino ya que estaré demasiado aburrido en verano te dejaré un misterio para resolver, si lo haces entonces ganaras un premio._

 _Nos vemos en la próxima carta._

 _Para el pino más hermoso de mi bosque._

 _De un dorito muy feliz. ∆_

Dipper quedo sorprendido por aquellas palabras para mirar una serie de símbolos y códigos escritos detrás de la carta y luego de ellos escribía con una carita feliz " _Mucha suerte pino"_ Sonrió ese dorito siempre sabía cómo sacarle una sonrisa y cómo hacer que mantuviera la cabeza metida en otra parte ciertamente eso era lo que necesitaba ahora.

-  
Bueno un capitulo largo por el hecho de que ayer no pude subir.  
-¿Alguien vio la referencia a una de las películas de Disney? nadie...okey.  
Nos vemos en el siguiente cap :3


	11. Weirdmageddon

Esa mañana Bill no se encontraba de los mejores ánimos de hecho ni se quería levantar de la cama, pronto sería verano y aunque a muchos niños y adolescentes les gustaba el verano para salir de las aburridas y tediosas clases, los trillizos Cipher no lo estaban, el verano significaba que tenían que pasar más tiempo en su mansión.

La tensión en el ambiente combinada al hecho de que su padre no los quería con vida e intentaba clausurar unos de los lineamientos del testamento de su abuelo para poder deshacerse de sus propios hijos solamente por codicia no lo mantenía del mejor ánimo.

Y el que tu madre te recuerde constantemente que no debías haber nacido por el hecho de que ella quería a una sola hija y no a trillizos los tres varones tampoco los hacía feliz, un ambiente tenso que podría explotar con el final del verano, lo intentaron una vez estar bien con sus padres pero les fue imposible, al final termino estallándoles a los tres en la cara, ya jamás intentarían relacionarse con ellos.

Y lo sabían, sabían de todas las formas en la que su propio padre había intentado eliminarlos, desde el veneno en la comida hasta el ser secuestrados y torturados, cada una de las formas en que podían asesinarlos, también habían planeado todas las formas de salir vivos de ellas, ese verano sabían del plan de sus padres, sabían que intentarían ir a la casa de verano y misteriosamente uno de los trillizos moriría ahogado, más específicamente intentaban asesinar a William, ellos jamás permitirían que algo malo le pasará a su hermano menor.

Suspiro para levantarse por un sonido que hizo su celular un mensaje de alguien desconocido sonrió.

 _-¿Dorito?_

 _6:45 Am ✓✓_

 _Bien hecho Pino has descifrado el código_

 _6:47 Am._

_Sabía que ibas a descifrarlo_

 _6:47 Am._

_-Así que. . . ¿Cuál es mi premio?_

 _6:48 Am. ✓✓_

 _Vamos pino, tener el número telefónico de alguien_

 _Como yo no te parece un gran premio_

 _6:49 Am. ✓✓_

 _¿Pino?_

 _6:50 Am. ✓✓_

 _¡Pino!_

 _6:51 Am. ✓✓_

 _Pino eres muy cruel._

 _6:52 Am. ✓✓_

 _Bien pino como premio te daré_

 _De esos corazones dulces que_

 _Tanto te gustan._

 _6:53 Am. ✓✓_

 _-Es bueno hacer tratos contigo Dorito :)_

 _6:54 Am. ✓✓_

 _Ha pino eso fue tan cruel y despiadado_

 _De tu parte sabes cada día_

 _Me encantas más._

 _6:55 Am. ✓✓_

 _-Bien Dorito, pero ahora me tengo que_

 _Ir a preparar para las clases._

 _6:56 Am. ✓✓_

 _Okey pino entiendo la indirecta._

 _Hablamos luego.  
Te amo 3_

 _6:57 Am. ✓✓_

 _Ser despiadado y sin corazón._

 _6:58 Am._

_Que rechazas a aquellos_

 _Que te aman_

 _Y los tratas cruel mente._

 _6:59 Am. ✓✓_

 _-Vete a la zona de amigos dorito._

 _7:00 Am. ✓✓_

 _No quiero, hace frío allí_

 _Y se está muy solito._

 _7:01 Am. ✓✓_

 _-Entonces te vas a la Dipper Zone_

 _7:02 Am. ✓✓_

 _Querido yo tengo pase VIP a esa zona._

 _Esa es mi zona /3_

 _Tengo tres plantitas allí y una ardilla._

 _7:03 Am. ✓✓_

 _-Estás demente dorito XD._

 _7:04 Am. ✓✓_

 _¡Ese no es el punto pino!_

 _7:05 Am. ✓✓_

 _El punto es que Noroeste_

 _Quiere hacer casita en mi zona_

 _¡Y ya es mi zona!_

 _7:06 Am. ✓✓_

 _Territorio de Dorito ¡OSEA!_

 _7:07 Am. ✓✓_

 _-No te preocupes dorito._

 _Nadie hará casita en tu zona._

 _Esa es tu zona está claro XD._

 _7:08 Am. ✓✓_

 _Es un placer hacer negocios_

 _Con usted arrendador._

 _7:09 Am. ✓✓_

 _-Por unos corazones de chocolates_

 _A la semana, no está nada mal._

 _7:10 Am. ✓✓_

 _Me has salido barato pino_

 _Pero además de esos corazones._

 _Siempre tendrás el mío 3._

 _7:11 Am. ✓✓_

 _-¡¿Cómo que baratos?! Busque_

 _El precio de esos chocolates_

 _¡Y son bien costosos!_

 _7:12 Am. ✓✓_

 _/3 pues a mí me salen baratos_

 _No llegan ni a mi mesada._

 _7:13 Am._

_-Estúpido riquillo._

 _7:14 Am. ✓✓_

 _¡Oye pino! somos como esa canción._

 _7:15 Am. ✓✓_

 _-¿Qué canción?_

 _7:16 Am. ✓✓_

 _Amor prohibido murmuran por las calles_

 _Porque somos de distintas sociedades._

 _Amor prohibido nos dice todo el mundo._

 _El dinero no importa en ti y en mí.  
Ni en el corazón._

 _7:17 Am. ✓✓_

 _-¡Si! Se parece tanto.  
Excepto que yo no te amo._

 _Y que me gusta alguien más.  
De allí igualita la canción._

 _7:18 Am. ✓✓_

 _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que te gusta alguien más?!  
¿Es esa oxigenada verdad?  
estúpida oxigenada._

 _7:19 Am. ✓✓_

 _-¿Oxigenada? ¿Te refieres a pacifica?_

 _No es ella, de hecho es un oxigenado._

 _7:20 Am. ✓✓_

 _Y se puede saber_

 _¿Qué oxigenado me hace competencia?_

 _7:21 Am. ✓✓_

 _-No eso queda en mí y en mi diario._

 _Además te recuerdo que tú también eres rubio._

 _7:22 Am._

_Querido yo soy rubio natural._

 _No me compares._

 _7:23 Am._

_-Como sea dorito, ya me tengo que alistar._

 _7:24 Am. ✓✓_

 _Okey, te veo en clases._

 _Tú y yo tenemos química_

 _¿A que si?_

 _7:25 Am. ✓✓_

 _-No dorito no tenemos química._

 _7:26 Am. ✓✓_

 _¡Claro que sí!  
hoy tenemos examen de química_

 _No todo se trata de ti_

 _Creído :_

 _7:27 Am._

Dipper soltó una risa por lo último que le dejo el dorito escrito para dejar su celular en la cama y realmente comenzar a arreglarse para ir a la segundaría, había pasado los últimos días intentado descifrar aquel código fue difícil pero no imposible y ahora se sentía realizado por ello.

-Buenos días –Saludo bajando para encontrarse con su hermana y madre desayunando ya que su padre se levantaba más temprano yéndose a trabajar –

-Buenos días –Respondieron su hermana y madre al mismo tiempo –

Se sentó en la mesa a desayunar tranquilamente para luego salir con su hermana ambos caminaban hacia la parada del autobús.

-Hola Dipper –Saludo William sonriendo desde el deportivo rojo de su hermano – ¿Quieres un aventón?

-Eh…bueno yo –murmuro –

-¡Si! ¡Lo quiere! –Expreso su hermana para abrir la puerta y lanzarlo a él –Gracias vamos tarde a clases.

-Sí, nosotros también porque alguien se quedó dormido –menciono Phil señalando a Bill quien se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto recibiendo un gruñido en respuesta –

Dipper se sonrojo por esto mirando hacia el rubio –oye…Bill…

-No importa –murmuro el rubio –Solo… déjalo así –Suspiro –Está bien –le sonrió –No estabas en tu mejor momento.

-Gracias –El rubio solamente se encogió de hombros para seguir mirando por la ventana Mabel sonrió de oreja a oreja –

-Un grito parecido a un chillido de un animal siendo estrangulado salió de su garganta asustando a sus acompañantes quienes le miraron sorprendido –Ignórenme es que estoy feliz.

-Pero estamos en día de exámenes –Pronuncio Bill con una ceja enarcada –

-es que…es que…bueno ¡El duque me llamo! –Mintió los trillizos se miraron sorprendidos pero decidieron ignorarlo –Oye Bill ¿tu estudiaste para el examen de química?

-oh, uh si –Respondió – ¿por qué?

-Es que Dipper tampoco y como veo la química entre ustedes pienso que pueden hacer el examen juntos –pronunció Mabel – ¿entienden? ¡Química! saben que, son unos aburridos yo si adoro mis chistes.

Dipper se quedó ruborizado mientras Bill se reía, porque era divertido hacer chistes con la química, toda la trayectoria hacia la segundaría estuvieron en total silencio, ambos sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que llegaron, nuevamente todos miraron raro que Dipper Pines se bajara del auto de Cipher, cosa que no hacia feliz para nada a Gideon hasta que vio a Mabel con ello sonriendo hablando con William sobre la novela que leían.

-El Sr. Darcy es grandioso –hablo Mabel con una sonrisa –

-Si pero aun así no sabía cómo tratar debidamente con Elizabeth –Expreso –

-Bueno no tenías los encantos como para tentarlo pero si la inteligencia como para enamorarlo –Sonrió Mabel y William le devolvió la sonrisa –

-Eh, tienes razón –Bill simplemente rodo los ojos, ambos se había metido al mundo de la novela –

-Si quieres puedes darme tu número y compartimos nuestras opiniones sobre las otras novelas de Janet Austen –William sonrió de oreja a oreja –

-Claro –Contestó para darle su número de teléfonos bastante feliz –

Mientras tantos se fueron caminando hacia su casillero Bill al lado de Dipper –entonces ¿hacemos el examen, juntos?

-¿realmente estudiaste? –Expresó el castaño con una ceja enarcada –No quiero hacer el examen yo solo.

-Sí, si estudie, que sea oxigenado no significa que no sea inteligente –Le reclamo por lo de ayer a lo que Dipper río –

-Lamento haberte dicho oxigenado –Respondió –Bueno no.

-Me hieres –Se agarró el pecho simulando dolor –

-ah, pobre oxigenado –Ambos se miraron para sonreír –

-Enserio creo que podemos ser amigos ¿no lo crees? Tu eres extravagante y yo estoy desquiciado ¿no es tan mala combinación? –Habló mientras llegaban al casillero del castaño –

-Creo que no –susurro –lo pensaré.

-¿lo pensarás? –enarco una ceja –

-Sí, lo pensaré –Saco la hoja de examen con una sonrisa siendo seguido por el rubio –

-Ya se –Comentó el rubio mientras pasaba su brazo por el hombro del castaño envolviéndolo y apegándolo él –Si sacamos una calificación más que perfecta en el examen te harás mi amigo.

-Está bien –Habló el castaño ruborizado, su corazón latía agitado sentía un cosquilleo recorrerle todo el cuerpo por el contacto del rubio, se carraspeo la garganta alejando el brazo de su hombro –Si eso pasa podemos ser amigo.

-Bien, pero no nos sabotees ¿eh? –Sonrió –

-No lo haré Bill –Respondió –

-¡Bien! iré a buscar mis cosas –Con eso salió corriendo para ir hacia su casillero, Dipper solamente suspiro sin dejar de sonreír –

-Tonto oxigenado –murmuro –

-¡Te oí! ¡Soy rubio natural con esos rizos de oro se nacen no se hacen! –Exclamó mientras volteaba un momento de su carrera –

Dipper soltó una risa para ir caminando hacia el salón de clases, adentrándose sintió que le empujaban –Ups perdón –Habló uno de los chicos ricos de la institución –No con todos de la alta sociedad puedes codearte –le sonrió para pasarle por encima –

-Gruñó por aquello levantándose, escuchando la risa de varios de su clase se sentó en su puesto para observar como Bill regresaba respiraba agitado pero solo le sonrió, no le devolvió el gesto solo se quedó allí sentando mirando por la ventana – ¿te pasa algo? –habló mientras acomodaba el asiento de él para hacer el examen juntos –

-No –Murmuro –

El profesor llego con un rostro de pocos amigos, se acomodó sus gafas diciendo el protocolo por el cual harían el examen en parejas ya varios estaban acomodados con sus respectivos compañeros sin más procedió a escribir las preguntas del examen en la pizarra.

Dipper se dio de cuenta que en efecto Bill era bastante listo sabiéndose todas y cada una de las respuestas estaba más que seguro iba a sacar la calificación perfecta, hasta se sabía unas preguntas extras.

-Me sorprendes –Comentó Dipper habían terminado antes que los demás –

-Soy una hermosa cajita de sorpresas –Habló Cipher sin dejar de sonreír – ¿No lo crees?

-Cajita si, hermosa no –Observo el puchero del rubio para soltar una risa –

Dipper se daba dé cuenta de que ser amigo de Bill no podía ser tan malo, ese chico era una combinación rara entre inteligencia, demencia y encanto, pero había consecuencias a pagar siendo su amigo, era como si la segundaría se pusiera en su contra empezando con Gideon Gleeflu, nadie quería que Bill se ligara con los de su clase como si realmente fuera una blasfemia que el Cipher y él tuvieran una relación así fuera de una amistad muy simple.

Pasaban los días el final de las clases se acercaban y ellos parecían relacionarse aún más, paso pequeños, paso muy pequeños era lo que daban para tener una amistad, a pesar de los abusos que ahora se encontraba sufriendo Dipper, empujones, palabras hirientes, que no pasaban a algo más grave porque nadie estaba lo suficientemente loco como para meterse con "algo" que había atraído la admiración de Cipher y que si se enteraba de esto, bueno ya sabían lo que le paso a la pandilla de Armando.

Y con eso el último día de clases llego, esa mañana Dipper había recibido un mensaje de William que decía; _Sal de clases antes de las 1:30 Pm._

Eso era todo lo que decía, el mensaje era extraño pero no solo se lo habían enviado a él sino también a su hermana, ambos gemelos Pines salieron antes de las 1:30 Pm.

Los demás adolescentes seguían con sus clases normales, los minutos iban pasando mientras los gemelos Pines observaban desde el patio mirando el reloj sin entender, una fuerte explosión sonó alertando a todos los estudiantes.

En los salones de distintos rincones empezaban a salir un líquido viscoso, en colores azul celeste, rojo sangre y amarillo oro, los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de los salones, de los bebederos salía más de ese líquido, del lavamanos del inodoro, en incluso del tanque de agua de la institución, corrían despavoridos, los casilleros comenzaron a abrirse uno a uno, tirando confeti y papelillos, de repente en distintas zonas de la institución le saltaban arañas de juguete o serpientes, además de monstruos hechos de cartón todos estaban asustados.

Cuando todos estaban en el patio manchados por aquel líquidos llenos de confeti y papelitos, el sonido de un megáfono al ser encendido le hizo a todos taparse los oídos y mirar de dónde provenía aquel ruido, los tres hermanos Cipher se encontraban sonriendo, en medio de ellos se encontraba el rubio.

-¡Feliz Raromargedon! –Exclamo para soltar una risotada, una última explosión se escucho era del segundo tanque de agua y más de aquel liquido cubrió toda la institución –

-¡Cipher! –Prorrumpió el director – ¡A dirección!

Las risas de los tres hermanos no se hicieron esperar, para irse detrás del director, siendo seguidos por miradas desaprobatoria por parte de todos los alumnos del lugar, estaban sentados en la dirección sin apartar sus sonrisas tenían un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos, el director le reclamaba sobre lo que habían hecho dejando en claro la marca Cipher en todos los rincones del lugar, su padre llego regañándolos a todos, en unas de las paredes de la institución vio algo sobre un campamento militar y lo duro que eran con los jóvenes diciéndole al director que enviaría a sus hijos allí.

Al llegar a la mansión Cipher no se hizo esperar el golpe que le propino su padre, pero fue al menor de los hermanos, tanto Phil como Bill reaccionaron a esto rápidamente regresándole el golpe a su progenitor el doble.

-No toques a Will –Fueron lo que dijeron al mismo tiempo el brillo de odio, rencor e ira se reflejaba en los ojos de ellos –

-Le recuerdo que ustedes son de mi propiedad…

-¡Y BLA, BLA, BLA! –Exclamo Philip –Pronto seremos mayores y tú te irás a la mierda –Contestó mirándole con ira –No dudes que te haremos pagar por todo lo que nos has hecho padre –La mirada de su hijo era llena de ira pero su progenitor no se inmuto sentía orgullo hacia sus propios hijo por ver los "cuervos" que con tanto empeño el crío –

Soltó una risotada mientras sus hijos se iban de allí, subiendo hacia la habitación del Cipher mayor, se encerraron en la habitación de su hermano, el pelirrojo se dejó caer en su cama que tenía sabanas de terciopelo negro, el cobertor era de color rojo y las almohadas en vino tintó, las paredes estaban pintadas del mismo color que los almohadones, Phil suspiro mientras se abrazaba a una de las almohadas, Bill se sentó al borde de la cama mientras Will se sentaba en la alfombra negra apoyando su espalda en la cama, en la habitación reinaba el silencio hasta que el menor de los Cipher se atrevió a hablar.

-Lo hicimos –murmuro –No iremos a la casa de verano.

-Es mejor estar en el campamento militar que en la casa de verano –pronunció Bill –

-Claro no queremos que mueras ahogado –contestó Phil, el rostro de Will se ensombreció y Bill le lanzó uno de los almohadones a su hermano mayor por su falta de tacto – ¡oye!

-¡Calla! –le reclamo –

-Está bien Bill –Habló mientras Phil se detenía de golpear a Bill con la almohada y ambos miraban a su hermano menor –hace mucho que deje de intentar que nuestros padres nos quisiera, hace mucho que deje de creer en ello –William quería evitar llorar pero no podía simplemente de sus ojos comenzaron a correr las lágrimas –

-Will –Murmuro Bill, quien luego recibió un almohadazo por parte de Phil –

-Para que aprendas –Le reclamo el pelirrojo para luego mirar hacia su hermano menor – oye ¿Qué mierda importa si nuestros padres preferirían que estuviéramos muertos? ¿Eh? ¡¿Por qué demonios deberían impórtanos?! No pedimos haber nacido y no pedimos llevar está maldita existencia, ellos solamente querían tener una niña, en cambio obtuvieron trillizos varones ¿y sabes qué? Está bien, desde el principio en que nacimos nuestros padres se encargaron de hacernos la vida miserable y nosotros igual a ellos.

-¿a qué mierdas quieres llegar con eso Phil? ¡Lo estás haciendo llorar más! –Refunfuño Bill señalando a su hermano que se encontraba llorando como una magdalena despechada –

-A que nos tenemos a nosotros –Habló el mayor, William volteo a mirarlo –Nuestra existencia no fue pedida, pero no nacimos solos, nos tenemos a los tres, para afrontar al maldito mundo, ¿por qué llorar cuando no estás solo? No naciste solo, estuviste con nosotros desde el principio y nos soportaras hasta el final de tus días William Cipher, ¿qué tiene que impórtanos el amor de ellos? si más importante es el que tenemos nosotros hacia ti, ellos no te quieren con vida pero eres más importante para nosotros –De repente en todo su discurso recibió un almohadazo por parte de Bill – ¡Bill!

-Eso fue re-marica –Sonrió el rubio, ambos escucharon la risa de William quien se subió a la cama, riendo mientras dejaba de llorar –

-Los quiero –Abrazo a ambos hermanos, esto se quedaron estáticos sin poder responder, soltaron un suspiro para corresponder al abrazo de William quien los empujo haciendo que sus hermanos cayeran en la cama él sobre ellos, estaban en silencio –

A ellos no les gustaba el contacto con otras personas, no confiaban mucho, todo aquel que se dignara a conocer a uno de los trillizos Cipher sabían que ellos no pasarían de un apretón de manos, si alguien los abrazaba se encrespaban y lo empujaban o en caso de ser Philip lo golpeaba.

Philip era el más agresivo y violento de los hermanos, no dudaba en hacerlo saber no tenía ni remordimiento ni miedo en lastimar a alguien, tampoco tenía algún tipo de tacto y siempre se burlaba del dolor ajeno, pero cuando alguien se metía con sus hermanos ese era el fin de ese alguien, nadie lastimaba a sus hermanos si él estaba allí. En silencio era sobreprotector con ellos.

Bill por otro lado a diferencia de su hermano mayor no se mostraba al principio tan agresivo pero no dudaba en lastimar aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, era manipulador, escondían las verdades con un ligero toque de mentira pero no dejaba de ser verdad, ponía cada una de las situaciones a su favor beneficiándose de ellas, era sobreprotector con sus hermanos, se reía también del dolor ajeno por el simple hecho de que no era su dolor.

William era todo lo contrario a sus hermanos, no era agresivo no le gustaba el dolor, no le gustaba aprovecharse de las personas, prefería estar tranquilo, lejos de las personas y lejos de aquellos que podrían causarle dolor, era tímido, muchas veces reservado, era miedoso y sobre todo era aquel quien más mostraba sus sentimientos, era quien derramaba las lágrimas que sus hermanos no podían derramar, era quien demostraba el dolor que sus hermanos por orgullo no revelaban, pero el pequeño también tenía un lado oscuro, aunque en muy raras ocasiones se daba a relucir, cuando el menor de los Cipher se enojaba podía ser de temer igual que sus hermanos mayores.

Y allí estaban, tres chicos rotos, los tres sabían que cuando se volvieran mayores de edad sería un juego de vivir o morir, sabían que su padre intentaría matarlos a los tres, sabían que ellos debían sobrevivir, sobre todo sabían que se tenían para todo aquello que pudiera pasar, sabían que en algún momento ellos tomarían el cargo de la compañía Cipher y todo lo tenían planeado.

Philip tomaría el cargo de la compañía familiar y con ayuda de Bill se harían cargo de los negocios sucios de la familia, William en cambio tomaría todo aquello que no tenía que estar involucrado con la mafia y el destruir a personas, William era su parte buena y ellos no dejarían que lo mejor que ellos tenían se viera corrompido ni siquiera por el negocio de la familia, primero ennegrecer sus almas antes que la de su hermano menor.

Un sonido lo saco de sus oscuros pensamientos era el celular de Will, al mirar quien era sonrió –Es Tayron me dice que sus padres lo enviaron a un campamento con su hermana, suavizando todo.

-¿De cuándo acá tú tienes el número telefónico de Tayron Gleeflu? –William solo se encogió de hombros –

-Como sea iremos a un campamento militar así que no podrás ver a tu Romeo, Julieta –comentó Phil recibiendo un almohadazo de su hermano menor, Phil soltó un gruñido para devolverle el almohadazo, Bill quien no estaba tomando partido recibió también uno y así empezaron una guerra de almohadas, al final termino Bill con sus piernas en la cama y parte de su torso en el suelo junto con su cabeza, William termino en parte sobre el abdomen de su hermano y sus piernas estaban en el suelo, mientras Phil estaba sobre la cama observando a sus hermanos menores con una sonrisa de triunfo–

Los tres respiraban con agitación por el ejercicio físico, además de que los almohadazos que daban Philip no eran para nada suaves, se quedaron allí hasta que Bill sonrió –oye Phil ¿cuándo te conseguirás parejas? –Y recibió un último almohadazo en la cara –

-No quiero terminar como ustedes dos par de inútiles –Gruño el mayor, por ahora no tenía intereses amorosos, tampoco deseaba tenerlos, estaba bien con estar solo burlándose de las idioteces de sus hermanos como para también desear pasar por lo mismo –


	12. Camp

Los trillizos suspiraron habían preparado sus cosas para el campamento militar y se preparaban mentalmente pare recibir un corte de cabello que ellos no deseaban ¡Estúpidos militares! ¿Qué tenían contra la libre expresión capilar? se adentraron en la limosina que lo llevaría hasta su destino, fueron largas horas de viaje en donde uno de los sirvientes podían observar como los trillizos se encontraban en sumo silencio debes en cuando movían los labios pero de ellos no salía ningún sonido.

-Jóvenes amo –pronuncio el sirviente mientras detenía el auto –lo lamento –murmuro, era un hombre mayor, los trillizos se miraron y suspiraron los únicos que se mantenían a tenerle cierto estigma a ellos porque sabían por lo que pasaban y no podían hacer nada era sus sirvientes –

-No te preocupes –habló Phil dándole una palmada en el hombro, los otros dos simplemente sonrieron, para sacar sus cosas, miraron el letrero del campamento en donde decía "Abandona toda esperanza" –Vaya que motivador.

-Me emocione –Sonrió Bill –

-uh –Estaban bromeando intentado calmarse y mentalizarse –

Se miraron entre ellos y de un suspiro entraron al lugar, había distintos jóvenes la mayoría tenía pinta de matón de segundaría, se alejaron de los grupos observando todo atentamente, desde la alta cerca que rodeaba todo el campamento, el lago, el campo de entrenamiento y las distintas cabañas.

Entre los tres exploraban analizando todo el lugar y las posibilidades de escapar, luego encontraban sus miradas, hablando en mudo silencio, el mayor de los Cipher sonrió mirando hacia el cielo.

-¡Muy bien escoria humana reúnanse en el centro y formen una fila de diez personas cada una! –Habló un hombre moreno, alto y corpulento de voz gruesa y fuerte –

Los jóvenes uno a uno fueron haciendo la fila, para observar nuevamente hacia el hombre que le gritaba las instrucciones, sus horarios, a qué hora se levantaría, se cepillarían, se bañarían hasta el momento en que harían de sus necesidades fisiológica, todos en potente gritos resaltando el hecho de que el grupo de jóvenes no eran más que simple basura y que ellos se encargarían de formarlos.

Luego se encontraron formados esperando aquel momento que los trillizos no deseaban le iban a cortar el cabello –les dejaremos un lindo corte princesas.

-"Si es así entonces quiero que me lo corten de los lados pero no mucho de arriba" –pensó Bill haciendo reír a Will –

-¿Así que le parece gracioso el corte? –Habló el hombre mirando a Will quien inmediatamente se asustó y negó – ¡¿Te parece divertido?! –Exclamo –

-N…no señor –murmuro bajando la mirada –

-¡Mírame a los ojos cuando te hablo! –Prorrumpió haciendo que Will alzara la mirada observándole asustado – ¡Te parece divertido los cortes!

-No…no señor –susurro –

-¡No te escucho! ¡¿Qué quieres ser el primero?! –habló –

-yo…

-¡Bien tenemos a nuestro primer participante la princesa azul! –William en ese momento solo quería llorar, Philip se estaba molestando –

-¡Oye bocazas! –Exclamo Philip hablándole directamente, aquel ojo rojo como la sangre miraban desafiante a aquellos brunos como la misma noche –

-¡¿Disculpa?! –Prorrumpió observando al pelirrojo –

-¡Vaya además de bocaza gritón sordo! ¡¿Por eso es que grita tanto mi general?! ¡Le hablo más alto para que me escuche! ¡Yo seré el primero en pasar para hacerme su estúpido corte! –Le grito a todo lo que su garganta y pulmones daban, aquella mirada desafiante no se separaba de ambos, el moreno sonrió –

Habían pasado largas horas y los trillizos Cipher se encontraban corriendo por el campo de entrenamiento, estaban cansados de tanto correr, sus pulmones ardían por todas las horas, pero ellos no se rendirían primero tenían orgullo.

Al finalizar el primer día los tres cayeron en los que serían ahora sus camas como plomo y con una sonrisa en los labios el general entro –Bien, bien princesas ¿acaso creen que dormirán allí? No princesas ustedes dormirán allá –Señalo afuera de la cabaña en la cual se quedarían –En el bosque.

-Igual hace demasiado calor aquí adentro –Comentó Bill levantándose para salir –

-Sus camas son tan duras como piedras –Pronunció Phil caminando hacia la salida –

-. . . . –Will solo siguió a sus hermanos agachando la cabeza cuando el general le miro detenidamente –

Los tres se acostaron debajo de un árbol, estaban completamente agotados y sus cuerpos le pedían un debido descanso, hacía frío afuera y el único que había traído una frazada había sido Will, se encontraron abrazándose los unos a los otros para mantener el calor alejando el frío nocturno.

Se despertaron por el sonido de una trompeta, soltaron un quejido por el dolor en todo su cuerpo – ¡Levántense princesas! –le grito con un megáfono –

Los trillizos Cipher le miraron con desagrado, estaban cansados y adoloridos, pero no perderían jamás el orgullo, eso jamás, el general lo estaba sobreexplotando más que los otros que estaban allí, quería llevarlos al límite hacer que ellos se rompieran, pero en vez de eso el coraje los impulsaba aún más, hasta William se mantenía serio y decidido, rencor, resentimiento era lo que sus hermanos mayores le hacían sentir y lo mantenía en un estado de seriedad sombría fuera de él.

-"Quiero matarlo" –pensaba Phil mientras a los tres los tenían metidos en el lago levantando una canoa llevaban más de una hora allí se estaban congelado sus brazos querían flanquear pero simplemente se mantenían firmes –

-"No eres el único" –respondió Bill –

-"Quiero irme de aquí" –fue el pensamiento de William los tres suspiraron –

-"Es mejor esto que la casa de verano" –Repetía Bill como si aquello fuera su mantra personal –

Esa misma tarde le habían dado un "descanso" los trillizos de dejaron caer mientras Philip tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios –"logre quitarle nuestros celulares" –movió sus labios para mirar a sus hermanos desde que estaban allí solo utilizaban ese pequeño hilo mental por el simple hecho de que si los escuchaban hablar sería más duro para ellos –

-Bien –murmuro Bill estirando su brazo para tomar su celular tenía varios mensajes de su pino, sonrió al leerlos –

-uh –Se quejó William mientras se arrastraba para tomar su celular –oye Mabel nos invitó al campamento de sus tíos abuelo Mystery Falls

-Dile que iremos –Comentó Phil –"no aguanto ni un día más aquí si sigo así que mataré a alguien"

-"no eres el único" –pensó Bill –

-"¿Escaparemos?" –interrogo Will observando a su hermano mayor este simplemente sonrió asintiendo –

-"escaparemos de aquí y nos iremos a quedar con la familia del pinito" –Sonrió –

-"¡Oye el único que puede llamar a pino, pino soy yo!" –Reclamo el rubio para dejarse caer en la cama –

-"me pregunto qué pensará tu pino al verte pelón" –Burlón Phil –

-"Que aun estando pelón me veo hermoso" –Contestó su hermano molesto –

-"o que no tienes ningún pelo de tonto" –respondió el mayor de los Cipher para escuchar la risita de William –

-"como sea, ¿Cuándo escaparemos?" –miro hacia su hermano –

-"esta misma noche me parece la mejor opción" –Los tres se miraron fijamente y sonrieron –

Desde que llegaron allí habían planeado la forma de escaparse y todos esos días con entrenamientos excesivos, había encontrado miles de formas para lograrlo, diversos planes que le llevaban a una misma meta escapar de allí, para ellos no era difícil efectuar el plan.

Esa misma noche aun con sus cuerpos agotados, acomodaron correctamente las almohadas para que parecieran como si estuvieran dormidos, tomaron sus pertenencias, esquivaron varias de las luces y vigilantes en la total oscuridad y aunque muchos de los adolescentes allí pensaban que esa cerca estaba electrificada no era así, saltaron el cerco y con ello escaparon del lugar.

Estuvieron toda la noche corriendo por el bosque hasta encontrar el camino, de allí caminaron todo el sendero hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo, recién amanecía y los negocios estaban abriendo ellos estaban sumamente cansados, entraron a lo que era una cafetería dejándose caer agotados por la larga caminata.

-Quiero dormir por un año –murmuro Bill, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mesa –

-Y aún nos falta trayectoria –expreso Philip –

-UUUHHGGG –Se quejó William, para que todos suspiraran –

-¿van a pedir algo? –hablo la camarera observándolos detenidamente –

-Agua –Expreso William –Y unos panqueques.

-Libertad –murmuro Bill –Y una vida.

-Ver el mundo arder –comentó Philip –Y papás fritas –Sus hermanos le miraran – ¿qué? nada mejor que ver el mundo arder con papas, las papas son maldad.

-Te respondería algo, pero estoy desganado –con aquello volvió a recostar su cabeza –

-Técnicamente eso cuenta como respuesta –Habló William terminando de ordenar también por Bill –

-Técnicamente a nadie le importa –Gruño cerrando los ojos –

-Tiene razón –Y Will solamente pudo suspirar –

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y reponer energías, compraron se fueron a la estación de autobuses, para tomar aquel que los llevara a donde quedaba el campamento de la familia Pines, no hacía falta decir que durmieron durante todo el viaje.


	13. Unicorn

-¡Última parada! –se escuchó por el altavoz del autobús haciendo que Phil abriera los ojos de golpe, miro hacia Bill que dormía con la cara pegada al vidrio de la ventana con los labios entreabiertos y soltando un hilillo de baba –

-Que encanto así enamorara a pino –Sonrió para tomarle una foto –Además de pelón babea, todo un Donjuán.

-No sé de qué tanto hablas Phil, además de babear hablas dormido –Se asomó Will desde el asiento delantero –

-¿Cuándo te despertaste tú? –Expreso el pelirrojo –

-Antes que tú –contestó –Como te dije hablas dormido, además que Bill tiene el sueño medio pesado, así que no le molesta pero yo que soy de sueño ligero, el que andes hablando sobre incinerar al mundo despierta a cualquiera.

-Ah, que hermosos mis sueños donde hago el mundo arder –Comentó Phil con aires soñadores –

-Ajá –fue la respuesta de Will – lo despiertas tú ¿o lo hago yo?

-Lo hago yo –Pronuncio se acomodó para mirar directamente a su hermano, se acercó a su oído – ¡Bill, Pacifica está besando a pino y dice que lo alejará de ti! ¡Acaso te dejas! –le grito en todo el oído –

-¡Maldita oxigenada! ¡Deja que te agarre rubia teñida! –Se despertó de golpe para luego escuchar las carcajadas de Phil mientras Will contenía la risa – ¿ustedes de que se ríen?

-Nada –Will se carraspeo la garganta –Tenemos que bajar del bus.

-Uh –Se levantaron para tomar sus cosas y bajar, estaban en un pequeño pueblo de nombre Fight Falls –entonces ¿dónde queda el campamento? –pregunto observando a su hermano –

-Bueno aquí dice que debemos internarnos al bosque siguiendo este camino –Comentó mirando su celular –

-Bueno que esperamos andando –Los empujón Phil con un repentino animo que dejo sorprendido a sus hermanos – ¿qué?

-Es raro tu emoción repentina –Expreso Bill mirándole extraño, la mirada de William era como si estuviera viendo una criatura mítica –

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Dejen de mirarme así! ¡No soy un unicornio! –Exclamo de manera seria por la mirada de sus hermanos –

-No lo eres, pero emocionado te le acercas –contestó Bill para que Will asintiera y Phil gruñera por ello –

-Ya muevan sus patéticos traseros –Mascullo molesto para que empezaran a caminar –

Phil no sabía por qué pero de manera repentina comenzó a sentir emoción era extraño pero no le presto tanta atención como debería, luego de un rato de caminar por el bosque se encontraban perdidos, Will no sabía cómo decirlo, Bill lo sospechaba y Phil se encontraba molesto.

Philip se topaba con dos opciones o decirles a sus hermanos que regresaran por donde vinieron o maldecir en los idiomas que sabía y que le habían obligado a aprender, opto por la segunda opción, Bill se encontraba observando como maldecía su hermano mientras Will se había tapado los oídos observándolo caminar de un lado al otro, bloqueo su mente para que los pensamientos de su hermano mayor no llegaran a la suya.

-Hola –Una voz llamo la atención de ellos – ¿qué hacen tres pelones perdidos en el bosque? –pregunto una chica, Bill le miraba sorprendido era idéntica a. . . –

-¡Mabel! –Exclamo William emocionado lanzándose hacia la chica que tomó de sorpresa aquel abrazo – ¡Llegas como caída del cielo! Realmente, nos perdidos y no sabemos cómo llegar a Mystery Camp.

-Jajá hay eres tan tierno pero ¡Cuento tres y me sueltas o te pateo el trasero! –Exclamo la castaña haciendo que William le soltara sorprendido –

-Adorable como siempre Mabel –comentó su mellizo saliendo de entre los arbustos –

-Lo soy siempre Robert –Expreso –ahora ¿de dónde me conoces?

-Eres Mabel Pines ¿no? –Habló William – ¿Robert? ¿Tu nombre no era Mason? –Y como si un foco se fuera prendido en la mente de los mellizos observaron a los Cipher –

-Mason Pines y Mabel Pines, son nuestros primos lejanos –Pronuncio el llamado Robert, realmente no parecían primos lejanos si no hermanos, los trillizos se miraron ¿Cuántas personas en el mundo pueden parecerse a ti? al parecer varias –

-Así que ¿van para el Mystery camp? –Sonrió la castaña –

-Si Mabel, nos invitó –hablo Phil luego de terminar de maldecir –

-Y ¿Por qué la cabal? –Expreso Robert señalando su tan especial corte –

-Nos escapamos del campamento militar –Respondió el mayor de los Cipher –

-Que genial –Respondió –estuviste maldiciendo en tantos idiomas me sorprendes.

-Gracias, se muchos más –Sonrió Phil, Bill y Will se miraron, luego a Phil sonriendo, se volvieron a mirar –

-¡El fin del mundo! –Exclamaron ambos hermanos al mismo tiempo, los mellizos y su hermano mayor le miraron como si estuvieran locos –

-Ignórenlos son idiotas –Comentó su hermano –Entonces ¿nos guían a Mystery Camp? –los castaños asintieron para así guiar a los trillizos perdidos al susodicho lugar –

Bill y Will se encontraron mirando atentamente la conversación que tenían Philip y Robert, era extraño, demasiado extraño, que su hermano mayor fuera apegado con otro humano y las sonrisas que le dirigían al castaño Pines, de hecho Phil lo notaba él no solía sonreír tanto y las mejillas ya le dolían, pero algo le parecía interesante del castaño y no sabía que.

-¿Tu viste en que momento nos cambiaron a nuestro hermano por un alienígena? –murmuro Bill a Will –

-No –Le susurro su hermano aun sin dejar de mirarlos atentamente –

-Tal vez fue cuando estábamos durmiendo en el bus –William asintió en aprobación a lo que había dicho el rubio –

-Oigan pelón uno y pelón dos –hablo la castaña – ¿Ven lo mismo que yo?

-En primera no soy pelón, bueno si estoy pelón, pero soy un pelón jodidamente sensual –Habló el rubio ofendido resaltándole aquello a la castaña –en segunda mi nombre es Bill el pelón de allá es William –El nombrado arqueo una ceja –En tercero obviamente lo vemos.

-Inteligente respuesta me sorprendes –Burló la castaña –les pregunto si están viendo al idiota de mi hermano sonreír con el suyo.

-Que si estúpida ciega deja de resaltar lo obvio –La castaña le aventó un golpe a lo que el rubio la esquivo, esta solo gruño –

-Nosotros también pensamos que nuestro hermano fue secuestrado por alienígenas –Pronunció William con una débil sonrisa –

Cuando llegaron a Mystery Camp se encontraron con Mabel quien se lanzó a abrazar a William como si fueran mejores amigas, Bill simplemente tacleo a Dipper solo porque podía mientras el castaño le miraba con cara de "¡¿Qué diablos Bill?!" pero bueno era Bill después de todo cuerdo no estaba.

-Bien más campista que estafar, digo más campistas –Habló Stanley mientras su hermano rodaba los ojos – ¡Bienvenido a Mystery Camp! Donde vivir los misterios día con día ¡Es lo más divertido de tu vida!

-Como saber de qué está hecha la comida de la cafetería –le susurro Robert a Phil para que este sonreirá –

-Bien nuevos campistas hay cosas que deben saber –Expreso Ford –primero no pueden nadar en el lago a media noche, segundo si van a explorar el bosque no se pasen del pino más alto, por tercero no molesten a Stanford ósea a mi persona, cuarto y no menos importante diviértanse.

Había pasado una semana desde que habían llegado al Mystery Camp, cada vez los trillizos Cipher y su hermana Mabel confirmaban que tanto Philip como Robert habían sido secuestrados por alienígenas en un momento en que no se dieron cuenta, actuaban fuera de lo común y para que los Cipher dijeran que algo estaba fuera de lo común era extraño.

-Chicos vayan a recolectar agua –Habló Stanley a Robert y Phil ambos se miraron para encogerse de hombros a hacer lo que le pedían –

Se adentraron al bosque con varios botellones de agua para recolectarla en un manantial natural en el bosque, Stanley era tan tacaño que se bañaban con agua del lago y tenían que ir a recolectar agua de un manantial.

-Enserio que ese viejo es un tacaño –Comentó Phil –

-Yo lo conozco desde que tengo doce y siempre ha sido así –Respondió Robert –

-Me apiado de ti –pronuncio sonriendo –

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras –contestó –

Philip lo sabía Robert le había contado que cuando ellos habían pasado a vivir con sus tíos cuando tenían doce años, sus padres eran abusivos, no podían mantenerlos, el estado se los quito y quienes intervinieron por ellos para que no quedaran solos fueron sus tíos, en silencio estaban agradecido con sus tíos pero ambos mellizos habían tenido una vida dura.

En ese momento se encontraba llenando los botellones cuando el pelirrojo observo algo completamente inusual –No me jodas Robert dime que estás viendo lo que yo –Habló el pelirrojo sin dejar de ver en esa dirección atento a lo que estaba bebiendo agua del manantial al otro lado –

-¿Te refieres al unicornio? –Comentó con una sonrisa en los labios –

-Estoy seguro que no me fume nada ¿será que pise algún hongo alucinógeno? –respondió observándolo incrédulo –

-No, este lugar si tiene misterios la razón por la que los campistas no pasan del pino más alto es porque de ese lado del bosque viven las criaturas más peligrosas, hombre-tauro, arpías, gárgolas, grifos, vampiros, ojos-murciélago, el maldito de chéster –Lo último lo dijo con rencor –

-¿Chéster? –Enarco una ceja –

-Es un maldito enano de color gris que caza a otras especies para venderlas a mi intento cazarme y venderme como esclavo sexual hace tres años atrás, maldito Chéster –Respondió con rencor –Hubo una gran pelea, algunas burlas, termine en el hospital por dos días y estoy aquí.

-Vaya no lo conozco y ya odio a ese enano –El castaño solamente asintió –Estoy seguro de que si William ve al unicornio se pondrá loco, le tomaré una foto.

-Bien pero no uses el f… –Demasiado tarde ya había usado el flash, se escuchó un relinchido proveniente de aquella criatura mágica, para que con su cuerno comenzara a alumbrar, la mirada que les mandaba era de enojo – ¡Corre!

Rápidamente comenzaron a correr siendo seguidos por el unicornio quien intentaba clavarle su cuerno en lugares no muy propios – ¡Pensé que era criaturas pacificas!

-¡Nunca conociste a los unicornios de Fight Falls! –Contestó el castaño –

-Sabes que, no le voy a tener miedo a un estúpido unicornio –De repente Phil se detuvo de correr y se lanzó a golpear al unicornio –

El castaño se cruzó de brazos observando la pelea entre el ahora pelón pelirrojo y el unicornio, era interesante ver como el animal intentaba insertarle el cuerno y este lo golpeaba y lo alaba del cuello, hubo mordidas, patadas, golpes bajos muy bajos, hasta que llegaron otros unicornios y la pelea dejo de ser pareja y ahora el mayor de los Cipher se encontraba en problemas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –burló el castaño viendo como esos unicornios le daban una paliza –

-¡Enserio esperas una carta! –Le grito para que el castaño también se fuera a golpear a los unicornios –

Al final los tres unicornios salieron corriendo mientras ambos jóvenes se quedaron tendidos en el suelo, su cuerpo tenía arañazos y golpes, además de estar cubiertos por cabello de unicornio, lágrimas de unicornio y algunos dientes – ¿Cómo pudiste arrancarle los dientes a los unicornios?

-pues ellos intentaron quitarme mí otro ojo pues era lo justo –Se encogió de hombros –

-En todo esto, nunca he preguntado ¿Cómo fue que perdiste tu ojo? –pregunto alzándose apoyándose con sus hombros para mirar mejor al mayor de los Cipher –

-Oh eso, cuando estaba en primaria a mis hermanos y a mí nos secuestraron, nuestros padres pagaron el rescate de William pero el de nosotros no, al final nos tomaron para vender nuestros lo primero que nos iban a quitar era los ojos, cuando me habían sacado el ojo, le avisaron que habían pagado el rescate y bueno…así paso –El castaño se había quedado mudo –nos mandaron a hacer una operación para colocarnos otro ojo es azul, pero no me gusta me encanta el rojo.

-. . . así que. . . ¿enserio? –él asintió –

-Para nuestros padres valemos más muertos que vivos de hecho, la razón por la que estábamos en el campamento militar era porque en la casa de verano intentarían ahogar a Will –Phil se sentó observando a la nada un momento –Les haré pagar por todo los que no han hecho, los golpes, las cadenas, los maltratos, las laceraciones, el veneno, los intentos de asesinato, todo absolutamente todo se los haré pagar –Aquellas palabras eran dichas con total rencor –

-Sería genial ver eso –pronuncio el castaño sonriendo –Yo también desearía hacer pagar a mis padres ¿sabes? todos sus abusos –bajo la mirada –

-podemos –Sonrió el Cipher –Hacerles pagar –Miro hacia el castaño –podemos destruirlos, cuando yo tome el poder de las empresas Cipher y destruya a mis padres, entonces seguiré con los tuyos.

-pero… podré verlo ¿verdad? –Comentó sentándose de igual forma –ya sabes no sería justo.

-por supuesto que puedes –Respondió –

-y que obtienes a cambio además de torturar a remedos de humanos ¿eh? –Burló el castaño –

-Oye tú has notado la atracción que hay entre nosotros ¿no? –El castaño se sonrojo tragando saliva –

-Pues si –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia – ¿qué hay con eso?

-Bueno digámosle que tenemos un trato con beneficios extras –Sonrió aquella sonrisa podría hacer temblar a cualquiera pero Robert Pines no era cualquiera –Volvámonos aliados tú me ayudarás en mi operaciones, eres muy bueno con los golpes, conoces más a estas criaturas mágicas que yo y podrían servirme de algo –miro hacia atrás donde antes había sido la batalla con los unicornios –Yo destruyo a tus padres… y no se podemos también tranquilizar esta atracción que tenemos.

-¿Cómo algún tipo de noviazgo? –Enarco una ceja –

-Na, un noviazgo lo tiene cualquiera tu y yo tenemos un trato ¿qué te parece? es mejor que un noviazgo –El castaño solamente soltó una risa –

-Está bien Cipher tenemos un trato –Ambos se dieron un apretón como dando por sellado aquel trato, para que el Cipher mayor le halará hacia él sellando aquel trato con un beso demandante y voraz, ambos habían anhelado ese beso desde hace bastante, al terminar con aquel beso se miraron para luego sonreír –

-Y. . . ¿quieres tener sexo? –Comentó con una sonrisa –

-Primero invítame una pizza Cipher, tengo hambre –Respondió sin dejar de sonreír –luego hablamos del sexo.

-Ya rugiste –Se levantaron –

-Y tenemos que llenar los botellones –Comentó el castaño comenzando nuevamente a caminar hacia el manantial –

-Estúpidos botellones, estúpido viejo tacaño ¿qué tanto le cuesta tener servicio de agua? –Se cruzó de brazos en señal de berrinche –

-Dinero y el no desperdicia dinero –Respondió mirando un rato hacia el cielo, era rara esa sensación que sentía en el pecho y en su estómago, pero no era tan mala, podría acostumbrarse a ella, suspiro para que nuevamente comenzaran a llenar los botellones de agua, estaban cansados, además de que la adrenalina se les había bajado y podían sentir el dolor al recibir los pisotones de los unicornios –Oye sabes, tenemos tanto pelo de unicornio que creo que puedes hacerte una peluca.

-No gracias el arcoíris no me va –Contestó para hacer reír al castaño –Oye Robert.

-¿mh? –Fue el único sonido que hizo el castaño para decirle que le prestaba tención mientras llenaba los botellones de agua –

-Gracias –Aquello había dejado desconcertado al castaño –

-¿por qué? –Respondió con una ceja enarcada –

-Por existir –Fue la respuesta que le dio, para levantarse ya sus botellones estaban llenos y solo comenzó a alejarse, aquello había dejado desconcertado al mellizo Pines, termino de llenar su botellón para ir detrás del mayor de los Cipher –

-Philip eres raro –Comentó –

-Obviamente soy un Cipher –Sonrió mientras el castaño solo rodaba los ojos –

Al regresar al campamento fueron recibidos por una exclamación de William quien grito cual madre sobreprotectoras "¡pero que les pasó!" para recibir un "nada" de parte de ambos.

-¡Ah! Will –pronunció Phil para darle unos mechones de cabello multicolor y brillante al nombrado quien le interrogaba con la mirada –Es cabello de unicornio puedes trenzarlo y hacerte una pulsera.

-Hermano por favor dime que no pisaste algún hongo alucinógeno –contestó –

-No, no lo hizo aquí hay unicornios –Comentó Mabel con una sonrisa –pero son agresivos.

-Sí, ya es la segunda vez que me peleo con unicornios y ellos salen corriendo –Respondió Robert –Ah, aquí hay un poco más para ti replica –Expreso para entregarle los mechones a Mabel, solía llamarle replica para no confundirla con su hermana –

-Oh gracias Robert –Sonrió para mirar a William –las trenzamos.

-uh…bueno –miro los mechones de cabello en sus manos –

-Oh vamos podemos hacernos unas lindas pulseras de mejores amigos con ellas –Comentó la castaña William aun miraba los cabellos de unicornio escéptico aquello era sumamente extraño, aunque él era un Cipher y debía acostumbrarse a ello –

-Si hagámosla –Sonrió para seguir a la castaña y comenzar a hacer su pulsera –

Los días en el Mystery Camp apenas comenzaban y para los trillizos no podían ir mejor.


	14. Reverse Camp

Los días iban basando entre actividades del campamento y algunos intentos por los hermanos Cipher para ver lo que había en aquel bosque, el bosque de Fight Falls eran sumamente peligrosos las criaturas eran agresivas y no entendieron por qué un grupo de Nogmos intentaron secuestrar a William para volverlo su reina.

-Jajá siempre supe que eras toda una princesa –se burlaba Phil sin parar de su hermano –

-No, no, una princesa no… ¡Una reina! –Secundo Bill mientras Will tenía una expresión de indignación en el rostro –Lo siento, lo siento su alteza, pero no puedo con esto.

-¿Cuándo lleguemos a casa le calentamos un té? –pregunto Phil sin dejar de sonreír –

-¡Solo están envidiosos porque soy la reina más hermosa que han visto y no la suya! –Se cruzó de brazos William, los tres hermanos se miraron y se echaron a reír, estaban llenos de hojas habían rodado colina abajo, tenían raspones y morados, pero a pesar de eso ellos se sentían felices, se sentían vivos –

Llegaron al campamento, observando a algunos campistas que se movían de un lado al otro cargando cosas, además estaban campistas que no llevaban el traje de los suyos, se acercaron a Robert que al parecer se encontraba supervisando.

-¿qué está pasando? –Pregunto para que el castaño suspirara –

-Todos los años tenemos digamos una guerra, con otro campamento –comentó Robert –Mystery Camp y Reverse Camp tienen una guerra de pintura que dura dos, tres días, dependiendo de quién encuentre primero la bandera, la bandera está posicionada en los lugares más alto, siendo custodiada fuertemente.

-¿y cuáles campamentos ganas siempre? –Robert se encogió de hombros –

-Sonrió –Nosotros siempre escondemos la bandera donde están los culebrones, ningún idiota que quiera seguir con vida tentaría a los culebrones, pero ya que yo crie a uno de pequeño este no me hace nada –Comenzó a reír –El año pasado ganamos por eso.

-Vaya eso no sería ¿hacer trampa? –Comentó William –

-Podemos usar todo nuestro entorno, los culebrones forman parte del entorno –el castaño le guiño un ojo – ¡Hey! ¡Esas cajas no van allá!

-¿Y por qué tienen una guerra con Reverse Camp? –Bill Enarco una ceja mirando a sus hermanos interrogantes –

-Yo puedo responder eso –Apareció Ford mientras limpiaba sus lentes para colocárselo –

-Hace muchos años mi hermano y yo conocimos a los gemelos Gleeflu, dicen que en el mundo hay personas parecidas a ti, ellos fueron ese caso, pero el Stanford Gleeflu era un engreído presuntuoso, insulto el campamento, e iniciamos una guerra constante, además Gleeflu quiere nuestras tierras para poder observar y apoderarse de algunas criaturas mágicas –Expreso –Así que con esa guerra le demostramos a él y a sus colegas que jamás podrán obtener este campamento.

-Oh –Murmuraron los hermanos al tiempo –

-Bueno créame que le patearemos el trasero a esos presumidos –Comentó Phil con una sonrisa –los despedazaremos.

-¡Si! –Victorio Bill, ambos miraron a William –

-No me gusta despedazar –Susurro mientras hacías círculos con sus manos, los dos hermanos rodaron los ojos –

-Bueno nosotros lo despedazamos y Will les hace unas pulseras –Comentó Phil señalándolo mientras el nombrado le miraba cruzado de brazos –

Suspiro para alejarse de sus hermanos de seguro planearían no sabe qué tipo de ataque pero no quería conocerlo, mientras Phil planearía algo de ataque directo y destructivo, Bill de seguro planearía un ataque, no tan directo pero igual de destructivo ¿y él? él prefería observar por el simple hecho de que no le gustaba la violencia, suspiro para sentarse en uno de los troncos donde hacían la fogata, se quedó allí mirando la pulsera que había hecho con Mabel, el cabello de unicornio brillaba y era sumamente linda, sonrió pues Mabel le parecía una gran amiga, un poco loca pero muy buena.

-¿William? –Aquella voz lo saco de sus pensamientos al voltear a ver era Tayron, su corazón latía acelerado, sentía sus mejillas colorearse de rojo –

-Ta –Se quedó callado sentía la garganta seca le dedico una sonrisa mientras el mayor de los mellizos Gleeflu se sentaba a su lado –

-pensé que habías sido mandando para el campamento militar –Expreso sabiendo que no iba a hablar –

-Escapamos –Respondió –

-Me lo imaginaba viniendo de Phil y Bill siempre te arrastran a sus cosas ¿no? –William solo se encogió de hombros –William –Simplemente jugaba con su pulsera nervioso –Yo –Le tomo de la muñeca para tener la mirada atenta del menor de los Cipher –por lo del baile, no terminamos…

-¡Will! –Exclamo una voz cantarina y emocionada, para que el menor de los Cipher sintiera un peso extra en su espalda – ¡Adivina! ¡Adivina!

-Sabes que no soy bueno para las adivinanzas –Comentó sonriendo observando a la castaña –

-¡Haremos equipo! ¡Así es Will estas en el mejor equipo! –Sonrió Mabel de oreja a oreja –

-Pensé que estaría con mis hermanos –respondió –

-¡Si! es un equipo de cinco y yo estaré contigo –lo abrazó asfixiando al pobre William –

-Mabel…. no….res….respiro –Murmuro para que ella le soltara –

-perdón ¡Le daré la noticia a Dipper! –Y con eso lo soltó, William logro respirar mientras Tayron le miraba completamente serio –

-¿Son pareja? –Pregunto –

-¿Yo? ¿Con Mabel? no, no, solos amigos, nos gustan las mismas novelas y esas cosas cursis…y bochornosas…que no debería de contarte…y –En cada momento que hablaba bajaba más la voz hasta terminar en un leve murmullo –

-La suave risa que soltó Tayron lo hizo sentir mal momentáneamente pero era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír y solo le devolvió una de sus sonrisas –Eres encantador William.

-¿eh? –Aquello lo había descolocado, sus mejillas estaban más rojas aun observándolo –tú…tú…eres…muy atractivo.

-Gracias –La sonrisa que le mostraban Tayron era encantadora y solo aceleraba el pobre corazón del menor de los trillizos –

-¡ah! mis hermanos me llaman…

-¡Eso es mentira! –Grito Philip –

-Uh –Soltó un ligero quejido mientras se levantaba, su hermano lo había delatado –

-Está bien si no quieres estar conmigo –Se cruzó de brazos mirando hacia otro lado –

-¡No! yo quiero estar contigo, quiero tanto estar contigo –Aquello lo había hecho sonrojar sintiendo la mirada de Gleeflu sobre él –Es solo que…. solo que… me pongo muy nervioso y… y… bueno…uh…

-Está bien –Contestó para levantarse –

-Uh…Tayron –El castaño volteo –Suerte –le sonrió –

-Tú igual William –Le devolvió la sonrisa para retirarse de allí, cuando el menor de los Cipher no lo veía soltó un largo suspiro, dejando caer sus hombros en derrota –Estúpido William ¿qué tan difícil es notarlo? Tsk.

Cuando Tayron Gleeflu se enteró de que William había ido a un campamento militar, quiso saber cuál y mantenerlo vigilado o incluso ir a ese mismo campamento y cuando le informaron que los trillizos habían escapado del campamento, se molestó por no saber dónde estaba.

Ahora que había dado nuevamente con él, estaba calmado, de nuevo sabía qué hacía el Cipher menor, desde hace muchos años que vigila en secreto a William, pero no lo expresa, si sabe dónde está y que está bien, es suficiente, con eso tiene bastante.

Y en esos momentos solo podía pensar que tenía esa Pines con su William, porque era tan cariñosa y amorosa con él, sobre todo porque William siendo tan tímido y el hecho de que no le gustaban los abrazos de otras personas que no fueran sus hermanos se lo permitía a la castaña, no le gustaba y la explicación que le dio William no le bastaba.

Se alejó para irse con los de su campamento quienes se encontraban haciendo planes para destruir a Mystery Camp, que ironía que estuvieran en equipos contrario, pero que divertido sería que a la pequeña Mabel le ocurriera un accidente, su hermana estaba planeando la miles de formas para vengarse por su vestido del baile y él no tenía problemas en darle cierto apoyo a su querida hermana menor.


	15. Error

Todos los equipos estaban preparados y listos para comenzar, las miradas determinadas de los campistas daba a creer que aquello era una verdadera guerra, Philip y Bill sonreía de oreja a oreja, esto les encantaría, ambos se habían quitado el parche para poder tener mejor visión, cubriendo sus ojos con los protectores que debían usar por obligación estos eran de color negro, diferente al que llevaban los demás.

-Bien queremos una guerra pacifica –Comentó Stanford –

-Eh, seis dedos, ninguna guerra es pacifica –Habló Phil para pararse en la tarima quitándole el micrófono y luego lanzándoselo al rubio –

-¡Hola! –Exclamo y todo el sonido hizo que los presentes se taparan los oídos – Ninguna guerra es pacifica ¡¿No es así?! ¡Además! Debemos demostrarles a esos molestos riquillos quienes son los mejores ¡¿Cuál es el mejor campamento?!

-¡Mystery Camp! –Prorrumpieron entusiastas –

-¡¿A quiénes le patearemos sus estúpidos traseros para que se vayan corriendo a llorar con sus mamis?! –La sonrisa del rubio era cada vez más grande –

-¡Reverse Camp! –Prosiguieron a coro –

-¡¿Quién ganara?! –Pregunto nuevamente –

-¡Mystery Camp! –corearon –

-¡Quiero oír sus gritos de guerra! ¡Vamos a demostrarles a esos niños que nosotros tenemos espíritu guerrero! –Un grito eufórico se escuchó por todo el bosque de Fight Falls –Así se anima a la audiencia Seis dedos –Comentó Bill entregándole el micrófono William solo suspiro por lo que habían hecho sus hermanos –

Los equipos se habían organizado, William cuidaría la base junto con Mabel, Dipper, Philip y Bill iban a acabar con los enemigos los Cipher mayores se sentían eufóricos, sus prácticas de tiro le servían muy bien, no habían fallado ni un tiro hasta ese momento.

Varios campistas habían caído ante sus tiros y una ardilla la cual usaron para que le cayera en la cabeza a un campista este se asustara la ardilla lo distrajera y matar cuatro pájaros de dos tiros, todo iba muy bien pero los gemelos Gleeflu no se quedaban atrás todo campista de Mystery Camp que veían todo campista que caía, ambos mellizos tenían un sólido pensamiento en su cabeza llenar de balas de pintura a la castaña pines por venganza más que nada.

Evitaron a los Cipher mayores quien se encontraban riendo a carcajadas mientras una enorme bomba de pintura era lanzadas a un grupo del Reverse camp, realmente parecía una guerra más que otra cosa y era que Bill y Phil se tomaban muy enserio las guerras.

Los castaños Gleeflu se miraron ambos con una enorme sonrisa estaban ocultos entre unos matorrales viendo a la castaña Pines custodiando una cueva, junto a ella no había nadie en esos momentos así que era oportuno.

-Es hora –Susurro Tyana –Esa niña tonta pagara –Y apuntado comenzó a dispararle a la Pines ella comenzó a quejarse las balas de pintura dolían además se supone que solo es una bala y estás fuera pero ella había recibido la descarga completa de dos pistolas –Y ahora…

-¡Mabel! –Se escuchó a William salir de lo que era la cueva al fondo de esta estaba la bandera protegida por un enorme culebrón –

-Espera Tyana –le detuvo Tayron pero era demasiado tarde su hermana había lanzado la última bomba, William observo como aquel ovalo de color azul caía al suelo cerca de la castaña quien estaba quejándose por el dolor en su cuerpo, este corrió rápidamente hacia ella y la bomba explotó, William abrazo a Mabel recibiendo todo el impacto con su cuerpo –

William se había golpeado la espalda contra el suelo de la cueva soltando un fuerte quejido de dolor, Mabel se había desmallado por la onda de la explosión, estaban llenos de pintura azul, Tayron se encontró en un estado de Shock completamente inmóvil, Tyana se encontraba riendo por haber cumplido su venganza.

-Oye Ty ¿por qué no te ríes? –Le pregunto a su hermano – ¿Ty? –Este se encontraba aun inmóvil movía ligeramente los labios pero nada salía de ellos y de un momento a otro se vio corriendo hacia donde estaba la cueva –Si vamos por la bandera.

-¡William! –Al fin había logrado hablar llegando junto al menor de los hermanos Cipher, quien se encontraba en el suelo quejándose por el dolor –

-Oye vamos deja a esa peste solo nos retrasara además es del campamento rival –Su hermana intentaba apartarlo queriendo que se alejara de él, pero Tayron no parecía querer hacerle caso, revisaba a William quien había perdido la conciencia él había notado que la cabeza de William había impactado contra una roca, estaba rota y un hilillo de sangre corría por su frente –

-¡Cállate Tyana! –le grito su hermano perdiendo la compostura, la menor de los Gleeflu se quedó estática su hermano jamás le había gritado ni una sola vez –

-¡Bien si quieres comportante como un cretino está bien! –Ella pataleo –pero yo haré lo importante tomaré esa tonta bandera y ganaremos –él no le respondió ella soltó un gruñido y se fue dando grandes zancadas –

Cuando Tayron tomó a William en brazos para llevarlo a la enfermería aparecieron los mayores Cipher con la bandera de su campamento, al mirar al Gleeflu sus sonrisas se borraron un solo pensamiento paso por la mente de Tayron Gleeflu "estoy muerto" escucho un grito para que su hermana saliera corriendo de la cueva siendo perseguida por un culebrón, a través de esos lentes oscuros podía sentir la mirada de Bill y Phil sobre él, una mirada llena de ira y rencor, aquello no profetizaba nada bueno para él.


	16. Broken Tie

Bill estaba sentado en una de las sillas, cruzado de brazos, Philip caminaba de un lado al otro de cuando en cuando golpeaba la pared, para no golpear a Tayron pues sabía que William no lo perdonaría si hacía eso.

-Me estás mareando –Habló Bill rompiendo el silencio que habitaba en la enfermería de Mystery Camp, Dipper estaba allí de igual manera parado a un lado de la ventana preocupado por su hermana, Robert se encontraba sentado lejos con su hermana cerca, los gemelos mayores Pines se encargaban de organizar a los campistas por lo tanto no podían estar allí –

Dos de sus campistas habían salidos lastimados por parte de Reverse Camp y no estaban nada contentos, Bill y Phil habían sido brutales pero todos los campistas habían salido en su totalidad ilesos con uno que otro moretón que sanaría con el tiempo.

El enfermero salió de la habitación soltando un largo suspiro –Estarán bien las heridas no son graves, pero estas cosas no se hacen jovencito –Le reclamo a Tayron Gleeflu quien se encontraba sentado lejos de los demás –

Su expresión era sería inelegible, no deseaba mostrar su debilidad ante ambos Cipher eso sería como mandar a un cordero al desolladero, el joven solo asintió soltando un "no lo volveré hacer" recibiendo un "Más te vale" de los hermanos Cipher.

Cuando al fin lograron ver a su hermano notaron la venda en su cabeza estaba solamente descansado, Mabel de igual manera, los hermanos ya se encontraban más aliviados de saber que estaban bien.

Bill salió afuera notando a Tayron sentado sobre aquel tronco donde días antes estuvo conversando con William su mirada estaba perdida en las cenizas del fuego, su expresión sería e inexpresiva estaba allí pero sus ojos enfocados en la cenizas mostraban algo que Bill sabía descifrar completamente, se sentó al lado del Gleeflu mirando atentamente las cenizas de la fogata.

-Eres un cobarde –habló sacando al castaño de sus pensamientos –Un gran cobarde.

-Tsk, no eres quien para decirlo –Murmuro dándole una mirada acusadora –

-Tal vez no lo sea, pero al menos no soy un miedoso –Se burló –Yo no escondo mis sentimientos ni mucho menos mis intenciones.

-Tú no sabes que…

-¿qué podría pasar? Créeme que lo sé, oh vaya que lo sé –Susurro –Nuestras familias son peligrosas…

-lo son –murmuro –

-Pero no les voy a temer a ellos, jamás le temeré a absolutamente nadie, ellos tendrán que soportar a los cuervos que han creado e hicieron al más vil y despiadado de todos así de simple –Se encogió de hombros –

-uh –hizo una mueca –

-deja de vivir bajo el temor de tu familia y la sombra de tu tío, es asqueroso –Habló –

-Tú no puedes entenderlo…

-¿por tu hermana? ¿Por qué proteges a tu gemela ya que es lo más importante de tu vida? Porque no sabrías que hacer sin ella y te sentirías solo y perdido –Tayron frunció el ceño –

-Deja de leer mi maldita mente Cipher–Le reclamo –No te doy el permiso de estar en ella.

-La carcajada del rubio no se hizo esperar, su ojo como el oro se enfocó en algún lugar distante del bosque –No te leo la mente, pero sería interesante poder hacerlo con alguien más que no fueran mis hermanos –Expreso –Simplemente te veo como un reflejo inverso, ambos tenemos familias peligrosas, que solo se enfocan en el dinero antes que en nosotros, ambas familias destructivas y difíciles, capaces de matarnos sin problema alguno si no le somos de utilidad, ¿crees que Philip y yo no pensamos constantemente en William?

-Siempre lo meten en problemas –le reprocho el castaño –

-Lo hacemos, así es ¿sabes por qué? –El castaño se encogió de hombros –Para interrumpir los planes de nuestros padres, el más débil de nosotros es William, ellos no necesitan a alguien débil, porque ya no es manipulable ni moldeable, Will tiene un deseo y lo cumplirá, desea ser un gran doctor y ayudar a todos, nuestros padres no están de acuerdo, pero nosotros sí, no permitiremos que ellos impidan o destruyan el deseo de Will, ahora que él tiene planteado ese anhelo tampoco dejará que se lo arrebaten es un Cipher demasiado terco y obstinado ciertamente.

-¿Lo es? –fue más una pregunta que una afirmación –

-Hay muchas facetas de él que no conoces –comentó –pero estoy seguro te gustaría conocerlas.

-Solo conozco las que me muestra, tímido, adorable, bondadoso, miedoso, llorón…puro…un ángel –Bill soltó una pequeña risa esa mirada la conocía, la conocía perfectamente –

-Te mostrara las demás estoy seguro que si –pronunció –Pero si quieres conservar tu vida no lo hagas enojar recuerda que aun siendo William no deja de ser un Cipher, pero tienes mi permiso.

-¿eh? –Tayron se quedó confundido mientras el rubio se levantaba de allí – ¿tu permiso de qué?

-De salir con mi estúpido hermano menor claro está –Respondió haciendo ruborizar al castaño por tan repentinas palabras –pero rómpele el corazón y yo te romperé todos los huesos ¿te queda claro?

-Tayron sonrió allí estaba el complejo de hermano mayor que tenía Bill –Me queda claro –Respondió a alguien que simplemente ya se había ido –

Una sensación que no sabría interpretar y que no tenía el más mínimo deseo de darle nombre se colocó en su pecho, haciéndole querer sonreír, mantuvo su semblante serio, pero muy dentro de él sabía que si Bill lo había aceptado significaba que Philip lo hacía, en todo caso que William también deseaba estar a su lado.

-Suspiro –Que absurdo –expreso para levantarse también de allí, siempre ha sabido que William a estado enamorado de él, desde que eran muy niños, era obvio, él jamás había sido ningún idiota o despistado –

Las miradas que le mandaba Will, aquellos ojos azules que se iluminaban cada vez que le veía, las sonrisas que le dedicaba única y exclusivamente a su persona, lo nervioso que lo ponía, o el simple hecho de que siempre aun sea en silencio se encontraba a su lado, callados ambos mirando a la nada disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Sin tomarse el tiempo necesario para meditar sus emociones estás fueron creciendo hasta volverse algo que no podía ignorar como quisiera, se había enamorado de William Cipher, de una manera extraña, obsesiva y perdida, estaba enamorado del Cipher menor, del llorón, del delicado, del bondadoso, del tímido, Will lo cual hacia un gran contrapeso con su personalidad, él era todo lo opuesto a William y no entendía él por qué se había enamorado de su persona ni que le había visto si quiera, Will conocía sus peores defectos y aun sabiéndolo todos seguía amándolo.

Entonces allí podría saber perfectamente que la locura no solo la habían heredado Philip y Bill, William también era un demente por solamente amarlo a él, la demencia era herencia de la familia Cipher estaba seguro, pero él no se quedaba tan atrás, a pesar de que la familia Cipher y Gleeflu tenían aquella extraña "alianza" no eran para nada amistosa, era como un campo minado un paso en falso y ambas familias se destruirían entre sí.

Pues tenía tan en claro que quienes secuestraron a los trillizos cuando eran niños no había sido nadie más ni menos que su tío quien quería hacer sufrir a Cipher padre pero esto no funciono para nada, el hombre se sintió más bien aliviado que él se deshiciera de sus "pequeñas pestes" entonces su tío como no tenía nada que hacer con ellos simplemente decidió realizar sus amenazas le mandaría miembro a miembro sus hijos a los Cipher.

Él fue quien impidió que lastimaran a William que le hicieran lo mismo que a sus hermanos mayores sabía que Will siendo tan llorón como era no podría soportarlo, entonces hizo algo que su tío consideraría imperdonable, le dijo a los sirvientes de su tío mentiras para salvar el pellejo del menor, lo dejo libre, su tío se enojó tanto con él que su cuerpo aún tiene una marca de por vida, una marca que va desde su cadera hasta llegar a su ombligo.

El abogado de los Cipher hablo con el padre de los trillizos diciéndole algunos de los convenios que debía hacer por obligación para seguir manejando las empresas Cipher mantener a sus hijos con vida y a regañadientes no le toco más que aceptarlo hasta encontrar una forma de anularlo.

Dejo de recordar para verse allí en el campamento improvisado, allí estaba su hermana cruzada de piernas con una mueca en su rostro esperándole, el constante sonido que hacía con el pie al dar con el suelo le dejaba en claro que ella no se encontraba en el mejor de los humores y tenía razón Tyana Gleeflu se encontraba colérica por el simple hecho de sentir que su hermano la había dejado atrás y había preferido a alguien más antes que a ella ¡¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?!

-Tayron –Gruño ambas miradas azulinas se encontraron amenazantes –

-Tyana –Respondió colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos levanto el pecho y barbilla haciéndole saber a su hermana con esas simples acciones que no se intimidaría ante ella –

-Puedo saber por qué simplemente decidiste abandonarme –Directo al punto como siempre – que paso con eso de ¿Juntos por siempre? y ¿nadie podrá separarnos?

-No ha pasado nada con eso –Contestó ella se levantó aventando un inocente jarrón hacia su hermano el cual esquivo –

-¡No lo vi allí afuera! –Exclamo tomando la silla de madera y aventándola – ¡Me abandonaste! ¡Me hiciste a un lado! ¡Me dejaste sola! ¡Y decidiste irte con ellos! –Le aventó todo lo que consiguió, desde libros, cuadros, mesas y jarrones – ¡Decidiste irte con el inútil de William Cipher! –La ligera mueca imperceptible que obtuvo el semblante del castaño hizo poner más enojada a la castaña porque conocía perfectamente bien a su hermano – ¡Con una escoria insignificante como William Cipher! ¡Con un llorón! ¡Un intento patético de humano! –Tayron se estaba enojando con su hermana intentaba contenerlo pero no soportaba el hecho de que hablara mal de él – Un…

-¡Basta Tyana! –Esquivo el libro para tomarla de brazo jaloneándola, la mirada que le dedico su hermano la hizo temblar y al mismo tiempo su rencor aumentaba –Tu enojo es conmigo no te desquites con William que no tiene nada que ver.

-¡Y le defendía! la gota que había colmado el vaso para la castaña – ¡Lo dices como si estuvieras enamorado de él! –Tayron guardo silencio, aceptándolo, ella le miro consternada –No…. tienes que estar…bromeando Tayron… Dime que estas bromeando Ty…dime que si… dime que sí –pero el castaño no respondió –no... Estas demente…estas total y completamente demente.

-Lo acepto –Susurro –Lo estoy.

-Ella simplemente se soltó del agarre de su hermano –Sabes que esto no puedo permitirlo, que el tío se enojara si se llega a enterar que quieres "relacionarte" de esa manera con los Cipher.

-él no tiene por qué enterarse Tyana –Contestó –No se enterará si tu no le dices nada.

-¿y qué me impediría hacerlo? –Respondió, su mirada era de una profunda herida –

-El supuesto "juntos por siempre" y el "en lo peor y en lo decadente" –Comentó su hermano cruzándose de brazos –Acaso yo ¿no he estado contigo en todos tus caprichos? cúmpleme alguno al menos.

-Este es el peor capricho Tayron ¡El peor! pones tu vida en riesgo –Respondió –Como aquella vez, cuando niños que llegaste herido porque te castigaron.

-Tayron simplemente se encogió de hombros –No viviré con miedo al Tío Stanford, Tyana, si tú quieres contarle está bien, pero déjame decirte que si lo haces será una traición a tu palabra, entonces significara que tú no tienes hermano mayor… que naciste sin uno y que has decidido darme muerte.

-Observo como su hermano se retiraba de la que era su sala, ella aún estaba sorprendida Tayron jamás se había comportado de aquella manera y nunca iría contra los designios de su tío porque ir contra los deseo de su tío era darle la sentencia de muerte a uno de ellos, su tío los amenazaba constantemente, "si tu no haces lo que te digo Tayron sufrirá" y viceversa, entonces Tyana se había dado de cuenta que ahora su hermano tenía algo que consideraba más importante, más importante que su vida y más importante que ella misma –Eres un demente… un demente igual que los Cipher.


End file.
